Slayers Gen-X: Mystic
by NHKZ
Summary: The End has happened. What will be the outcome of the gang's fight with an incredible demon who does not even flinch at Dragu Slave? Will good triumph? Plus, a terrible secret is revealed...
1. Who's That?!

[Slayers] Mystic  
Chapter 1 :Who's that?!  
  
  
  
The mist hangs like a heavy white veil upon the air. Somewhere, a woof howls at the blue moon. It is not a comfortable situation to be on a road on a night like this.  
  
The traveller hurries along however.  
  
Yes...even on this horrible night, with a sinking feeling in his stomach. No choice, he has no choice. He hurries along faster.  
  
Suddenly, he hears footsteps.  
  
Quick rapid ones, and he knew that his hunter has catches up with him. He runs along faster. It isn't far now...he knows he will arrive at sanctuary soon.  
  
Soon enough.  
  
The footsteps are right behind him. There is heavy breathing--the traveller can almost feel it down his neck. And then...  
  
He is trapped.  
  
His cries of anguish trailed off in the dark abyss.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
"Did you hear that Gourry?" Lina pauses from her dinner chow-down long enough to ask the question.  
  
"Hear what?" Gourry asks, his face stuffed with honeyed chicken and rice.  
  
"I thought I heard...Well, never mind. I must be hallucinating from all that fighting and starvation," Lina tucks in again. But she seems to have lost her appetite.Her curiousity finally gets the better of her and she decides to investigate what she had heard (not heard). "Well, I'm going out for a moment," Lina says to Gourry as she stands up.  
  
"You're not serious are you?" Gourry looks puzzled. "It's really dark out there."  
  
"I'm not scared," Lina replies as she slings her sword over her shoulders.  
  
"Uh-huh, but you're not going out anyway."  
  
"And why not?" Lina demands, her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"'Cos I won't let you--I mean...'cos you won't leave your food!" Gourry answers.  
  
"I think this is a more pressing matter," Lina pauses as she looks at the door. There is a glint in her eyes, "Besides, my instinct tells me that there's a certain amount of treasures waiting for me if I pursue this matter."  
  
"Yeah, right," Gourry rolls his eyes. "Like all the other missions we went on. No gold!"  
  
"You can stay inside if you're scared," Lina smiles slyly.  
  
"Says who?" Gourry stands up too.  
  
"Says me." Lina walks to the door. She opens it and steps into the darkness, "Sayonara!"  
  
"Hey!" Gourry grabs his sword. "Wait for me!" and he runs out of Leaping Dolphins.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
  
Darkness...all darkness.  
  
"Ouch!" comes a voice.  
  
"Gourry!" Lina scolds him as she knocks his head.  
  
"Oww!!!"  
  
"That's for stepping on my feet and saying ouch when I'm the one whose toes are stepped on!"  
  
"Hey, your toes are as hard as stone (probably from eating too much!)"  
  
"What's that!" Lina scowls.  
  
"What's what?" Gourry asks, his face masked with innocence.  
  
Suddenly, a twig snaps.  
  
"What's that?" Lina asks.  
  
"It's...it's coming from over here!" Gourry runs into the bushes.  
  
"Light!" Lina commands, casting a light spell as she follows.  
  
Their surroundings are bright suddenly. A man is on the ground, groaning. His clothes are in shreds and his face and hands are bloody.  
  
"Are you alright?" Gourry asks as he kneels by the man.  
  
The man stops groaning and Lina knows it instantly, "He's dead."  
  
Lina hovers above the man and her scarlet eyes settles on a stained parchment tucked in the corpse's right boot.  
  
"Well, well, well," Lina sighs as she takes the parchment and reads it. "Hmm..." and throws it to the ground.  
  
"What is it?" Gourry asks.  
  
"Nothing," Lina sounds disappointed. "Just a letter to some rich fool or another with regards to another fool or another. Probably got waylaid by highwaymen. There's no gold even!"  
  
Gourry picks up the letter. "Er Lina?" he asks.  
  
"What?" Lina is about to go back to Leaping Dolphins where another supper would be most welcoming.  
  
"There's something written at the bottom."  
  
"You mean 'Yours sincerely, Sir FatPockets?'"  
  
"No. It says something like 'Beware of the one who comes after the messenger.'"  
  
"Yeah? Not interested."  
  
More twigs snap.  
  
Gourry leaps, his sword out in an instant. "Would that be the one who comes after the messenger?"  
  
Lina holds out her sword in the direction of the noise. She gulps, "I think so Gourry."  
  
A girl steps out. 


	2. Huh?? Time travel!

**Slayers Mystic**  
  
Episode 2: Huh?? Time Travel!  
  
  
  
The girl looks to be no more older than Lina. Her perfectly oval face  
(the right side up) is framed by long golden hair with streaks of red.  
She is gorgeous in the eyes of Gourry (who starts gazing at her with  
eyes in his eyes immediately) and somewhat familiar to Lina.  
  
"Who are you?" Lina demands, her sword still pointing to the girl.  
  
The girl looks astonished as she looked at the dead man to Lina and  
vice-versa again.  
  
"Oh no!" she wails suddenly. "I'm too late! This shouldn't have  
happened!"  
  
Gourry moves to comfort her but abandons his plan when he sees Lina  
glaring at him. He sheaths his sword though.  
  
"Well?" Lina asks.  
  
"The messenger is supposes to reach the Duke of Delafe in time. Now  
there will be war," the girl cries still.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I have failed!" the words leave her lips as she collapses on the  
ground.  
  
**********************  
  
The smell of broth entices the girl even before she wakes.  
  
"Are you sure...?" Gourry asks Lina as he holds the bowl beneath the  
girl's chin. They are back at Leaping Dolphins and Lina asks for  
food for the girl the first thing in the morning (oops, it's the  
second. She asks for ten plates of honeyed chicken for herself first.)  
  
"I'm sure of it. She'll wake alright. I _know_ her somewhere..." Lina  
rubs her chin thoughtfully.  
  
The girl stirs and opens her violet eyes. She grabs the bowl from  
Gourry immediately and gulfs it down. Throwing the bowl aside (where  
it crashes against the wall and breaks into a kazillion pieces), she  
leaps from the bed and searches for more food. Lina tosses a chicken  
leg (she forced herself to) save from her breakfast to the girl.  
  
The girl chews ravenously.  
  
"Yeah, she _does_ seem kind of familiar," Gourry admits.  
  
"Okay," Lina says to the girl when she is finished, "Spill. Why are you  
after the messenger? Why did you kill him or whatsoever? And _what_  
war?"  
  
The girl turns to Lina. Her eyes brightens.  
  
"I know you!" The girl replies.  
  
"Who doesn't?" Gourry smirks. "The infamous Lina Inverse the  
Sorceress!"  
  
Lina tosses her red hair proudly.  
  
"I really know you! And...I know you too!" The girl says to Gourry.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, enough chatting," Lina reminds the girl.  
  
"My name is Vee Gabriev," the girl tosses _her_ hair.  
  
"Gee, the name sounds familiar," Gourry rubs his chin. "Ouch!" Lina  
knocks his head.  
  
"That's cos your name is Gourry Gabriev, IDIOT!" Lina shrieks in his  
ear.  
  
"Oh...yeah!"  
  
"I hope you're not as idiotic as him!" Lina mutters to Vee. "If you're  
related to him."  
  
"Of course I am," Vee nods her head. "You see--I'm his daughter!"  
  
"Daughter?" Lina and Gourry cries out, astonished.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You didn't tell me you have a daughter Gourry!" Lina growls. "Where's  
your sense of responsibility as a father? Fancy flirting with other  
women," she glares at him.   
  
"But I don't...I don't have," Gourry stuttered.  
  
"Right! Who's the mother?" Lina asks him.  
  
"Well, you are," the girl chirped cheerfully.  
  
"Idiot! How can _he_ be your father _and_ mother?" Lina yells at the  
girl.  
  
"No!" Vee protests. She points at Lina. "_You_ are."  
  
"Wait a minute! I'm...I'm as old as you! How can I have a daughter  
without realising it? And don't tell me...with him??!" Lina is  
hysterical. She jumps on Vee, shaking her very hard. "It does not make  
any sense, you liar!"  
  
"Grave assault!" Vee screams and Lina is thrown off her.  
  
"Gee...you have magic too," Gourry comments. "You must be Lina's  
daughter!"  
  
"What the heck was that?" Lina asks as she picks herself up. "I've  
never heard of that spell before."  
  
"It makes perfect sense. You see...I come from the future," Vee  
explains.  
  
********  
  
"In the future, I am Victory Ismine Gabriev, daughter of Greater  
Sorceress Lina Inverse and Greater Bearer of Sword Gourry Gabriev, two  
insanely famous and rich lady and lord..."  
  
"You mean we're going to be rich and famous? And have lots of food?"  
Lina interrupts.  
  
"Don't interrupt!" Vee snaps and continues. "My godmother and godfather  
Queen Amelia and Blue sorceror Zelgadiss takes care of my lessons while  
my parents takes care of _food_-- I mean, both of you are eating all  
the time and still looked terrific and drawing a lot of money from  
advertising slim products. So anyway, in time, I am known as Defender  
of Justice..."  
  
"Oh, boy, that must be Amelia's idea no doubt..." Lina comments.  
  
"...And Sorceress Victory. Of course, a lot of new spells are created  
by _me_ in the future, because _I_ am a genius!"  
  
"So what's got to do with now?" Lina asks.  
  
"I am getting to that! So anyway, a time spell was invented by an evil  
genius who wanted to cause chaos. Since the Evil One failed to cause  
disorder in the very orderly world of the future, he has used the spell  
to create a change in the past so that the future will be changed.  
  
"By stopping the letter of greetings and warning of the entrance of  
traitors from Lord Exin to Duke of Delafe, the Duke would think that  
Lord Exin is hostile towards him and due to the sabotages happening in  
his land, that Lord Exin is signalling for a war.  
  
"A war happens and nations will be pulled in and Queen Amelia will  
never descend that throne! You two will be so busy fighting that you  
won't marry each other and I, as defender of Justice, will never be  
born!"  
  
"_Excuse_ me!" Lina interrupts. "I won't marry Gourry even if that's  
the last thing I do!"  
  
"Err..." Gourry murmurs. "I won't marry that hot head either."  
  
"But..." Vee stammers.  
  
"Convince me." Lina says.  
  
"Well, many people says that I'm a spitting image of my bodacious  
mother..." Vee says slyly.  
  
"I'll help you stop the war, but you have to work on that excuse to get  
_me_ married to Gourry."  
  
"You'll inherit the sword of light," Vee slips in another line.  
  
"Anyway, the parchment will be gone. I say, we kill the spies and  
pretend that we're messengers of Duke of Delafe," Lina suggests.  
  
"I'm right with you!" Vee agrees as mother and daughter runs out of  
Leaping Dolphins.  
  
"Wait for me!" Gourry yells as he chases after them.  
  
"By the way, would you teach me that neat spell?" Lina asks Vee.  
  
  
to be continued... 


	3. More! Company!

*Slayers Mystic*  
Ep 3  
More! Company!  
  
  
The trio rests below the trees after a long, long walk from Leaping  
Dolphins Inn.  
  
"What? There are no more food left?" Lina shrieks. "Alright--who's  
the wise guy? Who ate all our provisions? Did you?" she swirls around  
and stares accusingly at the blond man.  
  
"What me?" Gourry protests immediately. "I didn't even _know_ we had  
provisions! If I did, I would have eaten all of it up."  
  
"Vee?" Lina turns to the blond girl next.  
  
Vee goes red-faced straightaway, "Well, er..."  
  
"What??"  
  
"Well, the porridge and the chicken wasn't actually enough. So I  
took the liberty of helping myself."  
  
"What?" Lina raves.  
  
"Oh, don't blame me! I can't help it," Vee adds quickly. "After all,  
I am my parents' daughter."  
  
"I didn't know huge appetite is hereditary," Gourry intercepts.  
  
"It isn't," growls Lina.  
  
"But travelling and having so much adventure in my days like you does.  
Therefore it is hereditary," explains Vee.  
  
"Oh, you make all the impossible seem possible," Lina looks at her  
daughter.  
  
"Well, because it is," Vee replies.  
  
"Help!" a voice echoes around them.  
  
"What's..." before Lina could finish her sentence, Vee has already  
bound off to search for the person. Lina and Gourry quickly follows.  
  
----  
  
"So, I'm going to kill you," the head bandit finishes his sentence.  
  
"No! No! Please don't!" the terrified trader begs.  
  
The head bandit holds his sword high above the trader's head.  
  
"Stop!" shouts a voice from up above. A young teenage girl, clothed  
in white stands on one of the branches. "I am a Defender of Good!  
You are evil and I..."  
  
"What will you do, little girl?" the head bandit sneers. His fellow  
bandits looked menacingly at the girl.  
  
"Pacifist Punch!" The girl hollers as she jumps from the tree, with  
her fist brought back, poised to strike the robber's face...and she lands  
on the trader. "Oops!" she says, as the bandits begins to close on to  
her.  
  
"Amelia!" A voice rings out. Lina and Gourry appears.  
  
"Lina!" Amelia looks relieved.  
  
Another voice cuts through the air, "I am a Defender of Good!"  
  
"Not another one!" the bandit leader smiles with amusement as he watches  
Vee atop a tree.  
  
"Get down from there!" Lina yells at Vee. "Before you fall!"  
  
"Pacifist...CRUSH!" Vee leaps from the tree, landing on the bandit  
leader and begins jumping up and down onto him.  
  
"Gerrof!" cries the leader and the rest of the bandits grab Vee.  
  
"Hey!" cries Vee.  
  
"I've had enough!" Lina announces. She raises an eyebrow at Gourry. "Well, Gourry?"  
  
"Right Lina," Gourry replies.  
  
Lina raises her hands, "Fireball!", blasting half of the horde into the sky, while  
Gourry slashes his way impressively. When they are done, the trader picks himself  
up and runs away from the group without so much of a thanks.  
  
"Well, that's gratitude to us from him," Gourry remarks.  
  
"Oh thanks, Miss Lina!" squeals Amelia.  
  
"Hmm...why didn't you use any magic, like raywing or something?" asks Lina.  
  
"Oh, it's that..." Amelia glances at Gourry, red with embarrassment.  
  
"Time of the month. I see," Lina answers for Amelia.  
  
"Hi, you must be Princess Amelia!" Vee gushed as she gazes at the younger girl. "I'm  
Vee Gabriev."  
  
Amelia frowns, "How did you know?"  
  
"Well, you're my go..."  
  
"Er," Lina steps on Vee's foot. "She's a cousin of Gourry. I suppose Gourry told  
her all about you."  
  
"Why, Mister Gourry, I didn't know you _had_ a cousin."  
  
"Well," Gourry hesitated, then before Lina could stomp his foot, quickly said, "Sure  
I do. She's coming adventuring with us."  
  
"For a while," Vee adds. "To get my mind off some things."  
  
"Well, that's good, cos the more is merrier," Amelia says. "And it's getting more  
merrier."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lina asks.  
  
"I'm joining all of you!" Amelia grins.  
  
---  
  
She massages her temples deftly, unknotting the muscle caused by too much  
thinking. The Balance was getting undone. She could feel it.Generations  
of families are already reported to have disappeared overnight --they no  
longer exist. People claiming about war that started long ago. Chaos has  
begun to stir as families babble and quarrel about vendettas that should  
not have existed at all. It is all too much.  
  
"Are you alright?" asks a concerned voice. Yes...it is her Companion, the  
Blue Sorceror...Her advisor on the matter.  
  
"No," she makes no effort to pretend that she is the strong independent  
queen she used to be. Dark eyes from the Companion flickers with uncertainty--  
surely something is wrong...and so she asks, "What is it, Blue Sorceror?"  
  
"His majesty. He has not been back for a long time. It _is_ quite untimely  
for him to go on a pilgrimage when the fate of our world..."  
  
"The fate of our world rest upon me, Zel..." she says. _There_, she has said  
his true name...not the formalities like 'Companion' or 'Blue Sorceror'. The  
words have too many syllables and every breath is precious.  
  
"But..."  
  
"How fares my daughter?"  
  
"She is well--as usual. Performing her simple duties...weaving, etcetra,  
etcetra and completely unknown to the danger that besieges us all."  
  
"Not _her_."  
  
"Oh you mean the other..."  
  
"Yes," the queen sighs.  
  
"If she is doing what she should do, people won't disappear. But if..."  
  
"I know, I know, I should have sent Charity with her. But Time travel is a  
complicated thing. Do you know of Paradox and..."  
  
"And you don't want your _real_ daughter's life in danger or her pursuing  
danger," Zel's words are punctuated with hurt. "Victory is my goddaughter as  
much as she is yours. I believe that sometimes, you just..." Zelgadiss halts.  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"Amelia," he says gently and firmly as he looks at his long time friend. "You  
don't treat them equally. Victory loves danger as her mother does. We both know  
that. But haven't you ever wondered whether Charity would want to get involved  
in saving the world too? Do you _know_ that she is jealous that Victory is being  
given that freedom and she is not?"  
  
"She's not that type," Amelia replies softly.  
  
"You never gave her a chance. Let her try, Amelia."  
  
"I will prove it to you," a new voice cut through the air. Charity stood stiffly  
at the doorway. Her blue eyes glinted with pride and stubborness. Amelia gapes,  
looking at her daughter's posture. Somehow, Charity reminds her of her younger  
self. "I will prove that I am worthy of Saillune and the world. For I am the  
Defender of Good."  
  
----  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Watch Out! The Evil Ones?

*Slayers Mystic*  
Episode 4  
Watch Out! The Evil Ones?!  
  
  
  
  
"You can't!" Lina look at Amelia sternly. "You may feign innocence, but I know you must have   
destroyed three quarters of Saillune to be in such a hurry to get away from Phil."  
  
"Who's Phil?" Vee pipes up.  
  
"Prince of Saillune of course," Gourry replies automatically.  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember. He didn't become king."  
  
Amelia grows mad, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"  
  
"It's perfectly obvious," Vee says calmly. "I mean, look at his _age_. By the time the Monarch  
retires, Phil will be too old to descend the throne. You will be the ruler of Saillune."  
  
"Well," Amelia's temper vaporises. "That _does_ make sense. Father is no longer the dashing young   
man on a white horse he used to be when he came for my mother."  
  
Lina feels funny all over when she remembers how she felt when she saw Phil the Prince the first  
time round. It was one or two years ago. "A prince is not supposed to be like _that_!" she   
remembers herself saying when she was thinking princes as dashing young men who rides white   
horses.  
  
"You know, that could be anytime soon," Gourry comments absent mindedly as he casts a line into   
the river.  
  
Vee remembers her mission suddenly. "Err...why aren't we moving on?"  
  
"Well," Lina glares at her. "You ate every single scrap of food we had and now we are hungry and   
we won't, I repeat, we _won't_ move on without replenishing our energy. We can't fight on an   
empty stomach."  
  
"Fight?" Amelia catches the words quickly. "Is there trouble Miss Lina?" she questions. "Is Rezo   
or Zanaffer or any of the horrid demons going to rise again?" She looks frightened.  
  
"No!" Lina answers, "It's not _that_ kind of fighting."  
  
"Well, we're going to see a Duke," Gourry adds.  
  
"A duke? Who?" asks Amelia. "What for and what has it got to do with fighting?"  
  
"Well, if you must know," Vee glances at Lina and goes on, "We are stopping espionages. In that   
way, we are fighting a war from starting."  
  
"Well said," Lina sounds relieved that Vee did not bring up the matter about their future.  
  
"Really, Miss Lina? Then why don't you let me join your crusade?"  
  
"Because you are running away from your problems. You should face it. And you should remind   
yourself _constantly_ that you still haven't master your magic skills, _and_ your balance   
properly," Lina replies.  
  
"Yes, that's right," Gourry sounds sleepy.  
  
"Wake up!" Lina snaps at Gourry. "Watch the line."  
  
"But I really didn't mean it this time. Truly," Amelia protests. "These weird guys came and   
they've got magic spells I haven't even heard of! They attacked me, so I tried the strongest   
spell I know."  
  
"And that is?" Lina questions.  
  
"Dragu Slave," Amelia admits, sheepishly.  
  
"But you can't! White magic conflicts with black!" Vee is horrified.  
  
"She knows, I told her last time," Lina sounds chagrined.  
  
"I know," Amelia replies.  
  
"Is that the weird ones by the way?" asks Gourry, as ugly creatures approaches them.  
  
"The Evil ones!" Vee lets out a gasp.  
  
---  
  
"You will not!" cries out Amelia as she casts off her Queen image totally.  
  
"Amelia! Calm down," Zelgadiss holds her from jumping out of the throne.  
  
"You will not stop me. I know the spell," Charity whispers.  
  
"You..." sputters Amelia, aghast.  
  
"Let her," Lina suddenly appears in the doorway. In her hand holds a ball of purple. The ball   
jumps into Charity's arms and let out a squeak as it lands. "You forgot that."  
  
"That thing! What is it still doing here?" Amelia shrieks as she points at the ball. "I told you   
to out it back into the forest." The ball peers at the queen with through large black eyes and   
lets out another squeak, "Pip!"  
  
"Zelgadiss is right," Lina says again. "Give your," she peers at Charity, "daughter a chance   
to prove her theory for once. It's no good learning something when you are not going to apply it.  
Isn't it right, Zel?"  
  
Zel smiled, "Yes. That is what I've been trying to say. Let Charity try."  
  
"My past says that Charity will meet me," Lina says lazily. "And Vee as we try to journey in time   
to save the world. Besides, Gourry has just sent me word that the border of Saillune is starting   
to fade away into nothingness. I would go in the past, but you know that our past selves will   
freak at what we have become, and a Time Paradox will occur. No, we must not let us meet   
ourselves."  
  
"Charity is a Princess," Zel repeats. "She has the right to save her kingdom. Remember what you   
did?"  
  
"I..." Amelia sighs as she beckons Charity to come nearer to her. Amelia touch her daughter's   
raven hair fondly. "Then you shall go, my daughter. Aid your sister."  
  
"Thank you," Charity kissed Amelia's cheek and stepped back. She clutched her pet tightly and   
whisper the words, "Light beyond darkness, life beyond death, lead me to the past to change the   
present, for the future's best..."  
  
Amelia, Zelgadiss and Lina watch Charity disappear.  
  
"Rally all your troops. The Monthzie Gang have attacked Northern Saillune," Lina says as she   
turns to Amelia.  
  
"What do you mean? They DARE attack the fort?" Amelia asks in surprise. "Are they asking for   
their own deaths?"  
  
"The fort has vanished. All that is left is unprotected town," Lina sighs.  
  
"I knew it would come to this sooner or later," Zelgadiss shakes his head.  
  
"We are getting weaker and weaker..." Amelia is horrified.  
  
"We are getting too old to fight," Lina rubs her neck. "I will try, nonetheless."  
  
"Victory, Charity...Please hurry," Amelia whispers.  
  
---  
  
"The Monthzie Gang!" yells Vee.  
  
"Monthzie?" Amelia asks.  
  
"The Evil Ones," replies Lina.  
  
Gourry draws his sword fast as the four of them moves closer to from a circle.  
  
The Evil Ones consists of demons taller than Gourry, with ugly teeth and puckered skin. They   
stink.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Vee cries out.  
  
"To stop you," deep voices booms out from the Evil Ones as they close in onto them.  
  
"You won't! You shan't!" yells Vee.  
  
"Alright," Lina gets tired of the conversation. "Gourry, you ward them off. Amelia, you and Vee   
Raywing us, I'm going to do Dragu Slave. Make sure we're high enough. Vee, you know that spell   
don't you?"  
  
"Yes," Vee nods. "But..."  
  
Gourry starts to slash the demons in front of him. The rest of his companions however, was about   
to be engulfed in the sea of Evil Ones.  
  
"Lina, I can't protect all of you!" Gourry cries out desperately, "They are too strong. Their   
skins are like METALS!"  
  
"Amelia, Vee, hurry Raywing!" Lina says as she starts chanting the spells for Dragu Slave.  
  
"Miss Lina! I can't! Remember??" Amelia shouts.  
  
"And I can't hold all of you up!" Vee continues. "Grave Assault!" she shouts, but the demons are   
scarcely knocked off their feet. "Flame Thrower!"  
  
Amelia screams as one of the demons grabs her.  
  
"Princess!" Vee shouts. "Flame thrower!" A burst of fire flared out from her and burns the demon   
slightly. It releases Amelia. "You get into the middle of our circle!"  
  
Amelia hides in the middle while Gourry fights with his sword and the other two girls assaults   
the Evil Ones with fire spells.  
  
"Lina! Your sword!" Vee yells and straightaway grabs Lina's sword without hearing the owner's   
reply.  
  
"What are you doing!" Lina asks. "Flare bolt!"  
  
"Light come forth!" Gourry triggers off his sword. The sword of light did not do much more   
damage, however.  
  
"Trust me, Lina!" Vee cries out. "Light that comes from the sun. Give your energy! Solar Slash!"   
Lightning hits the sword and cause it to glow blue. Quickly, Vee kills the demons effectively.  
  
Soon, corpses lay before the quartet.  
  
"How...how did you do that?" asks Amelia, stunned. "I've never heard of such a spell, before."  
  
"That is why we must not let you follow us," Lina says grimly.  
  
"It's safer for you to be home," Gourry adds.  
  
"Most unfitting for a princess..." Vee says.  
  
"You can't even cast a spell. Gourry, perhaps you should escort Amelia home," Lina suggests.  
  
"No, I won't!" Amelia protests. "I want to know the truth!"  
  
"Whatever," Lina shrugs. "I don't know about Gourry though. He's the chivalrous one."  
  
Amelia turns and finds Gourry in a stance about to pick her up. She runs behind Vee at once.   
"Don't you dare!" she shrieks. "I'm going with you. All of you!"  
  
"Princess!" Vee protests. Gourry snatches Amelia from behind Vee.  
  
"I told you," Lina says in a sort of smug way.  
  
"Oh Mister Gourry!" Amelia whines.  
  
"Don't go 'mister'ing me. You are going home, Amelia. It's too dangerous," Gourry says firmly. He   
then drags Amelia out of sight, "Phil won't scold you for sure, after I tell him an account of   
what happened. In fact, he might _just_ lock you in."  
  
"Well, that was something," Lina turns to Vee. "They were tough." She looks at the corpses which   
are starting to vapourise. "What _are_ they?"  
  
"They are a corrupted species. A little of everything," Vee explains. "The only way is to wield a  
sword of magical power. And these are the weakest underlings."  
  
"Why didn't the sword of light work?" Lina asks. "It _is_ a sword of magical power."  
  
"It didn't kill the demon Zanaffer either. Remember, Lina? You killed it with another sword.   
From the roots of the Tree."  
  
"I reckon now that you want a sword?" Lina asks.  
  
"Not necessarily. I think we might have just overtaken the Evil Ones...by a step."  
  
"So what do we do now, you think?"  
  
"Hurry up and reach the duke as soon as possible."  
  
---  
  
to be continued. 


	5. Foiled! Charity to the Rescue!

  
  
Me: Whoppee! I got a review ^_^ Now, I know someone's reading my story yay!!  
For the reader who gave me the review...  
Well, Vee is Lina and Gourry's daughter.  
Vee is Amelia's goddaughter.  
Vee is Zel's goddaughter.  
Amelia and Zel is _not_ married.  
Charity is Zel's goddaughter.  
Charity is _not_ Lina's goddaughter, neither is she Gourry's goddaughter.  
Charity is older, taller and more demure than Vee. Go figure.  
Zel has not married (and will never be...*ducks as shoes are thrown* Okay, I'll think of   
pairing him up with someone...)  
The Evil Ones are also the Monthzie Gang.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Slayers Mystic*  
Episode 5  
Foiled! Charity to the Rescue!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mister Gourry, you can leave me here. I'll be just fine. I can go back home..."  
  
"Oh no you don't! I am escorting you back and that I will," Gourry interrupts the pleading   
thirteen year old girl.  
  
"Well," Amelia starts.  
  
"No!"  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Vee stares at the ground. She had lied. She knew she had. Lina does not know. Gourry does not  
know. Nobody knew.  
  
"Screw it!" she mumbles to herself as she glances over at Lina who is roasting a fish and licking  
her fingers hungrily.  
  
"Screw..." Vee says again and catches herself in midline. "You are a worthless girl. Now you're  
cursing!" Vee chides herself. She overturns a pebble with her foot and thinks over what had  
happened a few days ago. The Monthzie gang had attacked them (including Amelia and Gourry) or so  
as Lina and the others think. Vee knows better.  
  
The Monthzie Gang had long past that area and had marked it as their territory. There was even  
guards. While Lina slept at night, Vee had slipped out and checked out the area. There were  
signs of fortifications. The Evil Ones had already had a fort halfway done when the Slayers Gang  
intruded. The Evil Ones move fast and act fast. They might already attack all surrounding  
villages and towns.  
  
Then there was another thing. About Vee being a genius and all. It _is_ an impossible thing. Vee  
hadn't invented any spells at all. Grave assault and solar slash was invented by a true genius.  
In truth, Vee is still a student, learning lessons with her godsister Charity, taught by various  
masters of the skills including the prominent Blue Sorceror Zelgadiss in the field of magic. Vee  
sighs. She wanted Lina to think that she has a strong, genius (beautiful?) daughter in the  
future. That is all.  
  
"I hate myself!" Vee mutters again. "Here I am, involving my mother in something that I screwed  
up myself."  
  
"Vee!" Lina calls. "Wnat some fish?"  
  
"Not now, I'm pissing." Vee replies. "Great, I lie again!"  
  
Vee looks at Lina who is already biting into the hot fish.  
  
"I will fix it myself, even if I have to slay all of the Monthzie Gang myself!" Vee sighs and  
slips into the bushes. "I will!" She breaks off a twig, tucked it into her dress and walks away.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Charity stands in the middle of a broad path.  
  
"Oh!" she blinks. "Where...where am I?"  
  
"Pip!" replied Bobo, its purple hairy paws waving with excitement.  
  
"Hush!" Charity says as she hides Bobo behind her and begins to scrutinise her surroundings. She  
is in a city---or what used to be a city. It was up in smokes, most of the buildings sagged or  
whole parts gone. Only a building stood firm---the most prominent one of all..."Saillune Castle!"  
Charity whispers. "What happened?"  
  
"I'll tell you what happened," a man replies. "That young daughter of Prince Phil blew up  
Saillune again. I wish he had disciplined her better."  
  
Charity frowns, "What did she do?"  
  
"You must be from out of town then. Don't you know...Amelia always blew up the town and runs off.  
At this rate, when she's queen, she won't have any kingdom to rule!" the man laughs and walks  
away.  
  
"Wait!" Charity calls out. "Is there...is there any more news?"  
  
"News?" The man looks over his shoulder. "There is never any news here."  
  
"I wonder where Vee is."  
  
"Pip!" Bobo wriggles free and jumps on Charity's shoulders (the way Pikachu does on Ash). "Pip!"  
  
"I wonder whether she has reached the dukedom..."  
  
"Mister Gourry!" wails a familiar voice.  
  
Charity turns around and sees a girl who looks like a younger version of herself being pulled  
along by a tall blond *cute* man.  
  
"You are going home!" says the man.  
  
"What's going on?" Vee asks him.  
  
"I'm taking the princess back home," Gourry stops to survey Charity. "You know, you look kind of  
familiar..."  
  
"I do?" asks Charity. "Er..." she tugs at her veil nervously. Is he hitting on me? Is that a  
line he use to pick up girls? Charity does not really know. Vee would know, she gets hit on all  
the time when they go to town (Charity scowls 'that wild girl') mostly because Vee would flirt  
back and Charity would stare at the boys/men until they slink away under her cold icy stare. (How  
dare they flirt with a princess!)  
  
"Yup, you look familiar," Gourry repeats. He looks at Amelia. "I better get going before she  
tries to run off again. Nice to meet you!"  
  
"Err..." Charity stares after Gourry.  
  
"Pip! Pip!" says Bobo.  
  
"Is there anyway at all I can know where Vee is?" wonders Charity. She leaves the ruins of the  
Saillune and walks into the forest.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Lina stretches out on the grass after engulfing the whole fish (well 'cept for the bones) with a  
lump of satisfaction in her stomach. The breeze blows in her face and streaks of sunlight fell on  
her body. Such a wonderful day...  
  
There _seems_ to be something that she had forgotten, a tiny voice in the back of her head says.  
But what? Gourry...Gourry had left her company to sent Amelia home. It is too dangerous for the  
head strong princess to fight monsters even Lina could not demolish, monsters only Vee...  
  
Lina sits up suddenly. That is what she had forgotten!  
  
"Hey Vee?" Lina calls out. "Daughter dearest?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Vee? You sure are taking a long time to piss," Lina says. She looks into the bushes, but there  
is no one. "Vee!" Where _is_ Vee?  
  
Lina spots a broken branch. And it strikes her suddenly.  
  
Vee has deserted Lina.  
  
----------------------  
  
To be continued.... 


	6. Spell! Victory Meets Patriot

Whoa: I'm in Episode 6!!  
For those who have been reading so far into this chapter, thanks very much. There's a special  
information for you at the end of the episode.  
  
  
Slayers Mystic  
Episode 6  
Spell! Victory Meets Patriot  
  
Prince Phil does not look pleased.  
  
However, he is glad that Gourry brought Amelia back home.  
  
"Daddy, I'm so sorry," Amelia whispers.  
  
"Comehere and give me a hug," the big man smiles. The father and daughter embrace. "Don't EVER  
run off like that again. I got worried sick!"  
  
"Really Daddy?"  
  
"Really, Amelia."  
  
"Oh I love you!" Amelia embraces her father again.  
  
Phil turns to Gourry, "Thank you for bringnig Amelia back home. Say, where's Lina?"  
  
"Oh, she's off to stop some trouble."  
  
"Alone?" Phil asks. "I don't recommend it. Some kind of weird monsters attacked Saillune a week  
ago. Even the dragu slave could not even singe them. The spell apparently accomplished what they  
set out to do---destroy Saillune---amd they left." Phil sighs. "It will take a long time to  
rebuild the town."  
  
Gourry seems to listen carefully then he says, "What did you just say? I was busy listening to  
er...my stomach. I think it's empty."  
  
Sweat drops.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
  
Lina walks on.  
  
"Oh! It's hopeless!" Lina sits down on the ground. "Why on earth am I trying to find Vee anyway?  
If she is truly my daughter, she will know how to take care of herself." Lina thinks again,  
"However, if she is Gourry's daughter too..." Lina shudders, "WHY WOULD I WANT TO MARRY THAT  
IDIOT??"  
  
Lina's fingers run through her hairs, "I'd get that sword though."  
  
A mischievous smile dawns upon her face.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
some time in the future  
  
"NO!!!! Solar SLASH!" Lina screams. Light came forth from her sword and struck some demons dead.  
  
"Lina! Careful!" Gourry yells and rushes in to deflect some of the attacks aimed at Lina. He  
proceeds to render the rest of the intruders dead.  
  
Lina drops to the ground kneeling, her sword striking the earth. "I...I can't go on...we can't  
win." She looks at the fading marketplace.  
  
"No!" Gourry says. "Don't say that. Of course we'll win. Vee and Charity will stop the past from  
changing."  
  
"It has changed even. I remember extra memories. I remember meeting my future daughter. I  
remember..." Lina sobs. "That accident would not even happen at that rate. Vee would cease to  
exist..."  
  
"So, you still think it's an accident? ((AN: Oooooooooh I leave the accident up to your  
imagination for now...)) Even after all these years?" Gourry smiles. He picks Lina up.  
  
"Let...let me go," Lina protests. "I can walk!"  
  
"But you are injured," Gourry says. Lina realises then that her blood is using out from cuts all  
over her body. She relents.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
  
Her hair is getting shorter.  
  
Vee did not notice it but it was then when she bent to drink from a stream that she noticed that  
her hair did not accidently fall into her cupped hands as it usually does.  
  
It hovered a few centimetres above.  
  
Vee is upset, "I'm getting unborn!"  
  
Vee is also extremely proud of her red and yellow hair which cascades gracefully down her back.  
"Oh...confound it!"  
  
"Confound what?" a voice asks.  
  
Vee turns around and sees a youth with pale green hair and equally coloured eyes. She _has_ seen  
him before---where was it---oh yes, it was a few weeks ago. She had been at an inn, eating (what  
else) with Charity (who just _had_ to follow her everywhere she went) when a group of Monthzie  
demons attacked. This human who stands before her---at least Vee thinks he is human...he looks  
human enough, so anyway...Vee had run out of the inn and was _starting_ a spell dual with him  
when Charity drags her away, yelling at Vee about risks and beauty of life and costs and such.  
  
Oh yes, Patriot. Half human, half don't know what.  
  
Vee snatches her twig and points at the intruder.  
  
Patriot's eyes shine mockingly at Vee. His lips purse, "Well, whatever are you going to do with  
that?"  
  
"Solar slash!" Vee yells. Nothing comes out.  
  
"Don't you know that solar slash is only for swords?" he smirks. He draws out his own sword and  
advances menacingly.  
  
"What would you achieve by wasting your time on killing me?" Vee asks, her face calm, as she  
backs away into the water, the twig still pointing at his direction. Soon, she is waist deep.  
  
"You killed half of my fortified units, and you are a nuisainse to our plans."  
  
"Am I? You are a hindrance to your _own_," Vee smirks. "Just like the demons you are in charge  
of."  
  
Patriot turns red and charges towards Vee. "YOU WILL EAT YOUR WORDS!"  
  
Vee stays where she is, "Soul of Blue, spirit within water, rise and give strength to me! BLUE  
EXPULSION!" She dips the twig halfway into the water and a current surges forth, sweeping  
Patriot off his feet. He knocks his head against some stones and is rendered unconscious.  
  
"Tsk...tsk...outwitted by a child's simple spell ((AN: I will explain this part later))," Vee  
takes his sword and points it to his throat.  
  
-------------------------------------TO BE Continued  
  
_Character_  
  
Name: Victoria Ismine Gabriev "Vee"  
Age: 15  
Eyes: Purple 'cos red (lina's eyes) and blue (gourry's eyes) makes purple! ((AN: Correct me if  
it's wrong))  
Hair: Yellow and red (cos lina's hair is red and gourry's hair is yellow :))  
height: average  
In 3 words: passionate wild thing  
personality: she sometimes seems to be so full of herself but she is actually a person who lacks  
self-confidence. she thinks negatively half the time. she can also be a bit...flighty.  
likes: practical magic and art of sword.  
dislikes: being cooped up in a room and made to weave or study theory of magic.  
  
  
well, there you have it. More character studies coming up. 


	7. Wake! Moonlight Romance!

Hmm...just for those who wants to know, I am making the story as I go along. I do not plan what  
happens at the end of the story...There _is_ a clue however. You have to visit my website at  
members.tripodasia.com.sg/eluria  
There's a sequel with a preview of the first 2 episodes.  
And thanks to all who reviewed my story. I must admit, the plot is more shallow compared to my  
own stories (original).  
  
  
  
  
Slayers Mystic  
Episode 7  
Wake! Moonlight Romance!  
  
  
"Stop!" Vee hears a cry, "You shall not kill our brother!" and out pops two young men.  
  
"I am Gallant, second brother and commander of Monthzie Gang!" the man with light blue hair and  
similar blue eyes darts to pull Patriot away.  
  
"I am Chivalry ((AN: Erm...see a pattern here?)), third brother and commander of Monthzie Gang!"  
the man with red hair and eyes tries to disarm Vee.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Vee screams. "SOLAR SLASH!"  
  
The two brothers, with Patriot between them barely got away unscathed.  
  
"You shall lose, we promise you," says Gallant, glaring at Vee.  
  
"All in due time and place," says Chivalry.  
  
The three of them suddenly vanished into thin air.  
  
"NO!" Vee shouts as she slashes wildly with Patriot's sword. "No! I nearly won! I nearly defeated  
you! No! Come back here!"  
  
xXxXxXxXxX  
  
_Mister Gourry certainly looks attractive today_ sighs Amelia. "That long blond hair, that wispy  
fringe, that gentlemanly, that chivalry..." she mutters. "You're so cuuuuuuuuuuuttttee."  
  
"Hi! What are you doing Amelia?" asks Phil suddenly.  
  
Suddenly, Amelia realises that she had been staring at her food for the past twenty minutes.  
Gourry had, as usual, gobbled up his food the second the plate touched the table.  
  
"Ha?" Amelia is startled. "I was just...I was just studying the muscles of the chicken. Yup,  
that's it. I was er...wondering how the veins of the chicken..." Phil looks confused "...never  
mind Daddy."  
  
"You are _never_ interested in such things," Phil says finally.  
  
"It's a new hobby," she lies quickly.  
  
"Gee, while you're at it, can you wonder how to cook a delicious chicken in five minutes?" Gourry  
asks. "It's mighty difficult to sit, watch the food on the spit and fight bandits all the time  
for Lina and I."  
  
_Miss Lina_ Amelia thinks sadly. _Of course. She's beautiful, a great fighter and sorceress. How  
can I compete with her?_  
  
"Sure Gour...Mister Gourry," Amelia smiles forlornly at him.  
  
"You look tired Amelia. I think you should go to bed now," Phil suggests. "Gourry and I have some  
things to discuss about."  
  
"Goodnight Daddy," Amelia blows her father a kiss then runs up the stairs.  
  
"Will Lina come here?" Phil asks Gourry.  
  
"I don't know. She might be miles away by now. We have a lot of days between us. But if she  
Raywings herself here, she might reach here tomorrow, that is _if_ she wants to. She's spending  
time with Vee."  
  
"Who's Vee?"  
  
"Our daughter," Gourry says casually as he snatches up a piece of fruit.  
  
Phil looks blue, "But aren't you too young to have a daughter? And...the last time I saw Lina,  
she isn't...you know...pregnant."  
  
"Oh no. Vee comes from the future."  
  
"Future?" Phil has a look of confusion that only Gourry could possibly have.  
  
"It's a long story. Say, can I finish up the rest of the cake?"  
  
xXxXxXxXxX  
Some time in the future  
  
"How are you?" Zel asks Lina.  
  
"If I'm not going to die from my wounds," Lina smiles weakly from under the covers, "I'll die  
from suffocation because of all these bandages."  
  
"You know, Lina. You've changed a lot since when we first met."  
  
"You were trying to kill me then. How did you have time to notice my personality? Besides, that  
was eons ago..." Lina looks at Zel.  
  
For a while, Zel's heart skip a beat. _Nonsense. I can't be falling for her! We're too old to be  
in love, besides, Lina is married!_  
  
"Where's Gourry?" Lina asks abruptly.  
  
"Out fighting. And how are you?"  
  
"You already asked that question," Lina points out.  
  
"You have not answered."  
  
"I can't be worse than Queen Amelia," Lina says grimly.  
  
"She's...she's coughing blood now...I don't know how to describe it..."  
  
"...No, don't. Don't tell me. I already know."  
  
"She's dying, Lina."  
  
"I...No! She can't be dying. She is the symbol of hope in this realm."  
  
"The Monthzie Gang have taken almost half of the realm. Soon, there won't be anything else for  
humans."  
  
"Then, leave me. Make sure she lives. Go!"  
  
xXxXxXxXxX  
  
Back to the Past  
  
"Hey, Amelia, I've got some chicken meat for you to study," Gourry knocks on Amelia's bedroom  
door.  
  
"Lame LAME! Of all the excuses..." Amelia knocks her head on her table, "why on earth did I say  
that I was studying chicken muscle?????"  
  
"I saved it from dinner just now," Gourry continues.  
  
Amelia straightens her shirt and opens the door with a smile. "Oh thanks Mister Gourry."  
  
He scratches his head (how cuuuuuuuuuuuttteee), "Aw shucks. It was nothing Amelia."  
  
"Would you...would you like to come in..." Amelia asks, then adds quickly, "to study chicken  
muscle with me?"  
  
"I'd rather eat the chicken actually," Gourry replies. "Which reminds me--do you think I can ask  
the cook for more of that delicious desert?"  
  
"I think you can," Amelia is disappointed.  
  
"Thanks Amelia," Gourry says and leaves.  
  
"I have to do something to attract him..." Amelia whispers as she looks out of the window. Moon-  
light lines the ruins of the town silver. "I KNOW!" An idea strikes her. "I'll...I'll take up  
cooking!"  
  
xXxXxXxXxX  
  
"You are sooooo in trouble, brother," Chivalry grins. "You were lucky that we were in the past  
to fish you out. Unfortunately, we won't be doing anything to help you NOW."  
  
"Shut up," Patriot stared at his younger triplet brother.  
  
"Father wants you to go to him," says Gallant as he enters the small room they used to store all  
their weapons. (Patriot was choosing another sword when Chivalry had entered).  
  
"It was my best sword. I'll never get anything like that again," Patriot sighs as he scrutinises  
the blades of every sword.  
  
"Erm! Father wants to see you!" Gallant repeats.  
  
"Well...I'm...I'm BUSY!" Patriot replies.  
  
"No, you're just afraid that Father might kick you out of the house for being so S-T-U-P-I-D,"  
Chivalry corrects him.  
  
"You HAVE to go," Gallant insists. "Father requested for you PERSONALLY."  
  
Chivalry gulps. This sounds bad.  
  
Keeping a calm composure, he walks out of the weaponry with Chivalry laughing at him all the way.  
  
"About time," says a voice as soon as Patriot enters the room.  
  
"I...I was checking the weapons father."  
  
"Why did you attack the girl?" Red eyes flares up in fire as the huge bulk of a cross-bred  
shifted forward from his throne.  
  
"She destroyed all the...she destroyed our troops at the new fort. That makes half the army in  
the Past."  
  
"Because you were STUPID ENOUGH TO LEAVE THE WEAKEST TROOPS AT THE FORT!!!" Monthzie bellowed.  
"I am disappointed in you."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll try harder," says Patriot apologetically.  
  
"Sorry is not enough. You are relieved of your post. From here onwards, your more worthy brother  
Gallant shall take over. I have spoken with him and he has agreed."  
  
"But what about me?" Patriot protests. "I'm the eldest! I..."  
  
"Silence!" Monthzie's eyes glows in fire again. "I shall arrange something for you. Don't you  
worry. You will most definitely not like it."  
  
-------------------------------------To be continued.  
  
_Character_  
  
Name: Charity Peace  
Age: 16  
Eyes: Black  
Hair: Black  
height: tall  
In 3 words: strong, silent one  
personality: she is quiet and rational, quite opposite of Vee. She enjoys everything beautiful  
and appreciates life. she is SUCH a goody two shoes, and totally does not agree with Vee's  
actions.  
likes: weaving, her pet name Bobo, working towards peace  
dislikes: going out to town with Vee and getting hit on by men :)  
  



	8. Fire In Heart! Love and Hate

Here I am (again). I really, REALLY don't know where I'm heading to. I really mean it. I never  
meant to bring the three brothers Patriot, Chivalry and Gallant into the story or the crush  
Amelia has on Gourry ^_^ or that in the future, Amelia has some deadly thing... How? Why? What?  
Who? These are the questions I have to answer before the end of the story.  
  
  
Slayers Mystic  
Episode 8  
Fire in Heart! Love and Hate  
(Part 1)  
  
  
  
  
Charity walks along. Her feet are getting tired and her stomach is grumbling. "I'm so hungry,  
Bobo," she whines. "I want to eat!"  
  
"Pip!" Bobo squeaks sympathetically.  
  
Charity pets its purple fur fondly.  
  
"Out of the way!" A voice shouts and a red-head literally flies towards Charity. Charity steps  
aside hastily while Bobo, thrilled at the sight, jumps on the girl and clutches her hair. The  
screams in pain and drops on the ground.  
  
"Ugh!" She pulls Bobo out of her hair and stares at it. "What -are- you?"  
  
"Bobo! You naughty little rascal!" Charity grabs Bobo and hugs it tightly. She turns to the girl.  
"I'm really sorry. My pet always gets too excited."  
  
"That's your pet?" The younger girl asked Charity, astonished. "I've never seen the like of it  
before. Will you tell me more about it? Over supper perhaps? I'm heading towards an inn anyway."  
  
"I don't know about that..." Charity hesitates.  
  
"Oh come on...I'll buy you supper," the girl says. "You look famished. And I'm intrigued."  
  
"Well, if you really are going to buy supper..." Charity looks at the girl and smiles. "Then sure  
I'll come along."  
  
"I'm Lina Inverse, and don't you worry about any bandits along the way. I have a mean fireball."  
  
"Uh-huh," Charity nods. "Say...did you just say you are Lina Inverse?"  
  
*O*  
  
Somewhere in the future  
  
"Amelia?" Zelgadis approaches the bed. The room stinks of illness and blood.  
  
"Zel..." Amelia whispers.  
  
"Amelia." Zel touches her fingers.  
  
"...I'm gonna die," the pale lips move. Amelia's white face contrasts with her toussled black  
hair.  
  
"Don't say that, Amelia."  
  
"There is no cure. I've been poisoned."  
  
"P-poisoned?" Zelgadis is shocked.  
  
Amelia wheezes and spits blood into a basin near her head.  
  
"But how? This castle is heavily guarded."  
  
"...In my past...eats me slowly from inside," Amelia whispers. She closes her dark eyes. "I'm so  
tired Zel."  
  
"Amelia, you will live!"  
  
"I won't..." she opens her eyes. "Tell Peace...tell him...will you...please..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Amelia wheezes again. "I...I..."  
  
"Amelia..."  
  
"...never..."  
  
"Amelia."  
  
"...I..." Amelia clutches Zel's hand for a moment, then she releases him, falling into a deep  
sleep.  
  
"How is Amelia?" Gourry's voice floats into the room.  
  
"As you see her," Zel replies simply.  
  
"Will...you come out for a moment? I need to talk to you and it might wake Amelia up."  
  
Zel nods and joins Gourry in the corridor.  
  
"I have something to show you," Gourry hands a sword to Zel.  
  
Zel takes the sword and examines it. He frowns. "Isn't this King Peace's sword?"  
  
Gourry nods and motions for Zel to unsheath it.  
  
"It's...bloody..." Zel looks at the stained blade. "What..."  
  
"He's dead Zel," Gourry says quietly. "He...I found his body just now while scouting the  
outskirts of the kingdom. The sword...it was beside him...unsheathed. I think..."  
  
"He killed himself?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't want to disgrace my king just because I thought that."  
  
"It's possible. He was under a lot of pressure," Zel puts his hand on Gourry's shoulder. "Amelia  
was the one who sent him off to the pilgrimage. I didn't think that that was such a good idea."  
  
"And what now?"  
  
"Looks like we have to fetch Charity from the past. If anything happens now..."  
  
"Amelia...she's gonna die..." Gourry looks sad.  
  
Zel sighs. "Who will fetch her?"  
  
"No one. She was safe with me...I mean, she is with my past self right now," says a new voice.  
  
"Lina!" Both the men shouts.  
  
"Why aren't you in bed?" asks Gourry.  
  
"Where is your bandage?"  
  
"I'm feeling fine you two," Lina manages a grin. "My wounds have healed. So I think I will be  
joining the defence line right now."  
  
"That's a cause of worry. We -don't- have a defence line." Gourry shakes his head.  
  
"You mean..." Lina changes her expression drastically.  
  
"The 'inpenetrable' and 'indestructable' fortress have totally disappeared. It was never built  
because Phil was too busy rebuilding the rest of Saillune to build the fortress."  
  
"I seem to remember that too..." Zel sounds vague.  
  
*o*  
  
In a memory bubble  
  
--Peace...Peace...I watched over you. I watched you for a long, long time...I'm sorry...I  
couldn't...Just couldn't....--  
  
A girl in her late teens watches out of the window of a carriage. She is laughing, oh how wonder-  
ful the day is, she says out loud. The young man beside her does not seem to pleased. 'What is so  
wonderful?' he asks. Everything, the girl replies and smiles at him.  
  
--Everyone should have a little love. Even a tiny bit is enough. I thought when I married you...  
I thought that it was for the best. I thought all you needed was a little love...--  
  
'Come here!'shouts the girl and pulls the man towards the newly constructed square to dance.  
'Lighten up will you?' The young man pulls back his hand, 'No way am I dancing.' The girl is  
persistent and he gives in soon.  
  
--It seemed for the best...But I'm sorry...--  
  
'Don't you love me at all?' the girl, now a young woman sits on the bed. It is her wedding night.  
'Don't you love...even the slightest bit?' she is sad. Her husband sits so far away from her,  
his back facing her. 'Peace...'  
  
--I realise now...I don't love you. I never did...It seemed that love did not make everyone  
happy. Especially you...--  
  
'Shut up Amelia,' her husband says. 'I must find out how to defeat the other kingdoms and make  
them mine.'  
'Oh Peace...you are always serious!' Amelia exclaims and throws herself onto the bed sobbing.  
'Alright!' Peace says angrily as he casts the maps aside. 'I will come to you!'  
  
--I wish things were better...I love...I don't love you at all...Charity...is all I have. Is all  
I could love which is a part of you.--  
  
*o*  
  
Hmm...the story is getting too long eh? It's getting like a soap opera too...which is so totally  
not done intentionally. Isn't the names of my original characters quite ironic? Peace who loves  
war.  
  
  
  
SPELLS: original spells so far  
  
Grave Assault: air type. more defensive than offensive. usually to prevent enemies from getting  
too close.  
  
Solar Slash: offensive light magic. weird that light is offensive huh?  
  
Blue Expulsion: Water type. not really that offensive. even little children can conjure the  
spell. it is actually used in a water game during Charity and Vee's time. The players try to  
knock each other off their feet. The last one standing is the winner.  
  
Flame thrower: offensive fire type. fire flies out at the enemy. enemy gets burn, such n such n  
such. hmm? ^.^;;  
  
Time spell: a time spell. To go back or forth the time. 


	9. Fire In Heart! Love and Hate (2)

Slayers Mystic  
Episode 9  
Fire in Heart! Love and Hate  
(Part 2)  
  
  
  
  
A memory bubble: a day before Gourry finds Peace dead  
  
--I so totally hate you...--  
  
A young man stands on the balcony looking out. 'Ugh! Why do I have to marry? I want to go to war.  
To glorify my name. To be powerful. I want to become the most powerful man on earth!'  
'Peace, my son, peace,' an old man comes up and rests his hand on Peace's shoulder. 'It is not in  
your fortune to do that. The best thing is...to marry the most powerful person...'  
  
--It's always you. It's always in your hands. Always the fate of the kingdoms. Kingdoms I  
conquered. How a childish person like you could become the most powerful human on the   
continent?--  
  
'Isn't that cute Prince Peace? Oohhh!' Amelia looks starry-eyed at a doll. 'I want that!' She  
pulls him towards the stall. 'Then we'll go to the beach!'  
'We will not,' Prince replies.  
'Of course we are! You are courting me aren't you? You have to buy all kinds of things for me  
and bring me to all the romantic places..." Amelia blushes.  
  
--Worse of all, you always talk about love...--  
  
'Don't you love me?' Amelia cries softly after Peace slips out of the bed to look at the maps.  
'Don't you love...at all? Why are you so cold...?"  
That was the first and only time they spent their time on the bed together. And it was only  
because Amelia wouldn't stop whining.  
  
--How disgusting...--  
  
*o*  
back to the future  
  
"Stop laughing!" Patriot growls at Chivalry.  
  
Chivalry's laughter sounds very much like a hyena's. He laughs still of course.  
  
"It is very serious business," Gallant looks grave. "You shouldn't be laughing Chivalry."  
  
"I hate this!" Patriot announces.  
  
"That is the point," Gallant replies.  
  
"You're the one who screwed everything up," Chivalry continues.  
  
"Why can't I just go back in time and stop Amelia from being born?" Patriot complains.  
  
"Don't you know about the Paradox? If you change too much in the past, you might not even exist  
right now." Gallant tugs at Patriot's clothes.  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
"Hahahahaha!" Chivalry laughs. "You look weird."  
  
"Precisely. He's suppose to look good. He has to attract Amelia," Gallant straightened Patriot's  
cloak.  
  
"I SAID STOP THAT!" Patriot pushes Gallant away and struts off.  
  
"You're going to woo a thirteen year old girl!" Chivalry guffawed. "A sickly..."  
  
"How do you know she's sickly then?" Gallant interrupts.  
  
"I was the one who poisoned her. Father asked me to, of course."  
  
"You did what?!" Patriot shrieks. "I've had enough to do without her throwing up on me or dying  
on me!"  
  
"Not during the time you would be wooing her," Chivalry assured Patriot. "Long after that."  
  
"Yuck!" Patriot sighs and chants a time spell.  
  
"Do you think he will screw it up again?" Chivalry asks Gallant as Patriot melts away.  
  
"Always," Gallant nods.  
  
*o*  
  
Past  
  
"...So you're Amelia's daughter?" Lina asks finally. "Why are you older than my daughter then?"  
  
"It's not impossible," Charity answers patiently as she strokes Bobo's fur. "My mother married  
first."  
  
"Didn't ya hear?" the innkeeper looks around and whispers to one of his customers. And as usual,  
Lina's ears perk automatically, hoping to hear more about loots she can...well...loot.  
  
"What?" said the customer.  
  
"There's a ball at the castle tomorrow night. I heard Amelia's going to choose one of the man to  
marry."  
  
"Food!" Lina's eyes go all starry. "Lotsa food..."  
  
"Lina!" Charity prods Lina.  
  
"What?" Lina looks at Charity. "I'm going to the ball. Won't you?"  
  
"We are going of course. I have to make sure my mother chooses my father."  
  
"Good, cos if you had said you wouldn't go, I would have gone anyway."  
  
*o*  
  
"Tell me again why we are doing this Father," Amelia looks at Phil.  
  
"That goes over there, and this will go over...no, no, to the left, right, more to the left...yes  
over there. Yes dear?" Phil turns to Amelia. "What did you ask me?"  
  
"Why are we doing this?" Amelia repeats her question.  
  
"To choose a husband for you of course."  
  
"But why? I'm only thirteen."  
  
"Time flies very fast, Amelia."  
  
Amelia turns away to think. "I have one last question."  
  
"Ask," Phil turns away to look at the decorations.  
  
"Can I choose?"  
  
"Of course, dear, of course."  
  
Amelia runs out, excited. "I'll choose Gourry...Yay! I'll marry him!" Amelia dances around the  
garden until she runs out of breath.  
  
"Excuse me," says a voice.  
  
Amelia turns around and sees a man with green hair and eyes looking at her. "Huh?"  
  
"I was wondering whether you could show me the way to Saillune Castle."  
  
"But you are in it," Amelia replies, confused.  
  
"Oh?" the man looks confused. "Thank you. Erm...you don't happen to be the princess are you?"  
  
"Why do you ask?" Amelia narrows her eyes suspicously. "Who are you...really?"  
  
The man scratches his head. "Oh hi. I'm...Pat--"  
  
"Hello Pat," Amelia stares at him. "I've gotta go now."  
  
"Who's that Amelia?" Gourry comes along and asks.  
  
"I'm Pat--"  
  
"Hello Pete," Gourry greets Patriot before he could finish. "Where are you from?"  
  
"I'm from--"  
  
"Oh come on Gou...Mister Gourry, let's see what's for lunch," Amelia says slyly.  
  
"Of course," Gourry starts salivating. "Let's go," he grabs Amelia and runs off to the kitchen.  
  
Patriot chokes in the dust. "...So, she has a boyfriend. It happens to be Gourry hmm..."  
  
*o*  
  
a memory bubble  
  
--It's too late. I know it is. I'm always late...I have to go back...and face the shame. I have  
to go back to the future. Nothing can save us now...--  
  
A blond-and-red hair girl stares off in the distance from the edge of the cliffs.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------To be continued.  
  
This chapter is more philosophical eh? Let's see...I have to change the genre for the fanfic now.  
Also, I simply don't have anymore time to sit in front of my PC to write somemore of the fanfic.  
I'm having a writer's block!! 


	10. Dinner! The Past Changes

Slayers Mystic  
Episode 10  
Dinner! The Past Changes  
  
  
  
  
  
Sometime in the future  
  
Purple ribbons appear in the air and formed the shape of a young woman.  
  
"Who's that?" asks Gallant.  
  
"My girlfriend," Chivalry replies sarcastically. "Sheesh! How would I know?"  
  
They notice the sword first. The sharp blade with the green flare...  
  
"Hey, isn't that Patriot's sword?" Chivalry remarks.  
  
"Yeah...but wasn't it stolen..."  
  
"Then that means..."  
  
Both of them scream.  
  
"Light beyond light, dark beyond dark, power that lies between real and none. Purify!" the woman  
(who is Vee by the way) shouts.  
  
"Out of the way! Get out of the way!" Gallant screams and pushes Chivalry to scramble away  
from the point of the sword.  
  
"What is that?" Chivalry stands still, astounded at the power the sword is giving out.  
  
Bright and dark flame surged from the tip of the sword, twisting around each other, and headed  
directly towards Chivalry.  
  
"Get out of the way!" Gallant continues to scream but did nothing to help Chivalry in his  
stunned position.  
  
The flames strikes Chivalry and a dome blankets him. When everything disappears, all that is his   
ashes.  
  
"Chivalry!" Gallant cries out. He stares at Vee who stares back with her sword (yes, her sword  
now) at him.  
  
"I will not forgive you for causing chaos. I will not forgive you for changing history," Vee  
says coldly, her purple eyes flaming.  
  
"I will not forgive you for killing my brother," Gallant screams. In a flash, he is already at  
Vee, his sword at her throat. However, Vee's sword happens to be at his throat too.  
  
*o*  
  
Back in the past...  
  
"Hmmm....delicious!" Gourry exclaims.  
  
"Have some more Mister Gourry!" Amelia pushes another plateful of steaks towards him.  
  
"Thanks Amelia."  
  
"Now, Amelia, who would you choose?" Phil whispers inside Amelia's ear.  
  
"I choose Mis..." Amelia is about to say when a prince was brought forward by one of Phil's  
advisor.  
  
"I am Prince Peace of Elysian Kingdom. Greetings," the prince said sombrely.  
  
"Greetings," replied Prince Phil. "We welcome you among us."  
  
"Greetings!" said Amelia who did not even look at Peace. "Why don't you sit down and eat. We're  
eating aren't we Mister Gourry?" Amelia giggles.  
  
Everyone's sweat drops.  
  
"Uh...yes! Come and sit with us. We were just starting din..." Phil says quickly.  
  
"Say you have desert?" Gourry cuts.  
  
"Wait! You are not eating without us!" Two figures stand in the archway.  
  
"Who's that?" Dinner guests stares at them.  
  
One of the figures look slightly embarrassed, but the red head looks as if she had been doing the  
pose all the time.  
  
"Lina!" Gourry calls out. "You are just in time!"  
  
"Miss Lina?" Amelia looks very unhappy.  
  
"Lina Inverse?" two green eyes gaze steadily. "So...how cute..." Then they flash in surprise as  
the gaze falls on the other girl. "Charity Peace!"  
  
And so dinner starts (for Gourry, again).  
  
"Aren't you the pretty girl I saw a couple of days ago?" Gourry starts salivating.  
  
"Erm..." Charity turns bright pink.  
  
"Gourry!" Both Lina and Amelia exclaims. Amelia shoves a whole chicken into his mouth while Lina  
knocks his head.  
  
"There's more food!" Amelia comments. "Take!"  
  
"Look at you!" Lina knocks his head again. "You're supposed to marry me!"  
  
"Marry?" Phil, Amelia and Charity exclaimed.  
  
"Of course!" Charity says furthermore.  
  
"You can't Miss Lina!" Amelia says to Lina.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because, I was just about to announce that I will choose Mister Gourry as my suitor!"  
  
"No!" Charity shrieks. "Accident!" She remembered that an 'accident' brought Lina and Gourry  
together.  
  
"Accident? What? I don't see any..." Phil questions. "Anyway..."  
  
"Er...Fire... Yes...FIRE!" Charity quickly swipes the candle to let the fire burn the cloth.  
Amelia picks it up quickly.  
  
"Luckily, the tablecloth is fire-proof," Amelia smiles sinisterly. "You should be more careful,"  
she stares at Charity.  
  
"I accept Gourry as Amelia's suitor!" Phil announces.  
  
"No! I...must stop this..." Charity bites her fingers. "Or I would never have been born."  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything Gourry? Aren't you going to speak for yourself, or are you  
going to allow yourself to be pushed around?" Lina demands.  
  
"I think...I might like staying here," Gourry replies.  
  
"Must stop..." Charity perspires.  
  
"Look at that snob princess. Look at Charity...I don't even have to act as a suitor. The future  
kingdom of Queen Amelia would have been gone right now..."  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Peace asked Patriot.  
  
Sweat drops.  
  
"Noone."  
  
Peace rolls his eyes and mutters, "Must get rid of crazy men!"  
  
-------------------------------------2 b continued  
  
Changed the genre to romance...  
  
1) Amelia likes Gourry  
  
2) Gourry likes Charity  
  
3) Patriot finds himself attracted to Lina  
  
4) Gourry does not seem to mind about the suit  
  
5) Lina does mind  
  
6) So does Charity  
  
7) So does Peace  
  
  
Seven reasons why this qualify as a romance.... 


	11. Stop! Time Rewinds

Slayers Mystic  
Episode 11  
Stop! Time Rewinds  
  
  
  
  
  
Sometime in the future  
  
"Amelia..."  
  
"Lina..."  
  
One last breath, one last word. "Goodbye."  
  
"No! You can't die! Amelia!" Lina burst into tears. "You can't!"  
  
"Lina," Zelgadis rests his hand on Lina's shoulder.  
  
Lina pushes him away.  
  
"We have to go. We have to arrange her funeral."  
  
Around them, the walls starts to crumble to nothingness.  
  
"What's happening?" Gourry shouts as he runs into the room. "What's..."  
  
The floor starts shaking.  
  
"Amelia! Amelia!" Gourry carries Amelia. "She's..."  
  
The floor starts to disappear tile by tile.  
  
"Gourry!" Lina shrieks as he disappears into one of the holes. "Raywing!"  
  
"Raywing!" Zelgadis shouts and follows Lina into the whole. "Lina! Gourry!"  
  
The castle disappears around him and he sees Lina on the ground in tears.  
  
"Where's Gourry and Amelia?" Zelgadis asks.  
  
"I don't know...I don't know..." Lina shakes her head sadly. "The past has been changed. Over the  
time, Gourry let himself to court Amelia. He had feelings for her. He knew there was a line  
crossed between the future peace and the past romance. He chose to marry me...to save us. He told  
me."  
  
Zelgadis squeezes Lina's hand.  
  
"I was jealous," Lina laughed. "All I wanted was that sword!"  
  
"He will turn up. Maybe, he just went off to bury Amelia," Zelgadis assures her.  
  
"I don't know. I really don't know..."  
  
*o*  
  
"Are you going to give up?" Gallant says as sweat begins to pour from his forehead. "It's  
useless for you to go on."  
  
"No way," Vee replies. "It's useless for YOU to go on."  
  
Overhead, the sun shone brightly in the azure sky.  
  
Sunlight bounces off both swords at each other's throat.  
  
"I could kill you right now," Gallant threatens.  
  
"You can't. If you cut my throat, the purifying spell in my sword will be triggered off, cos you  
would be doing something bad. Even if it doesn't, I will still be able to slash your throat,"  
Vee says triumphantly.  
  
The two continue to stare at each other, willing the other to admit defeat.  
  
As the sun dipped low into the sky, stomachs grumbling could be heard from the two enemies.  
  
"I'm hungry," Vee complains. "I'm so hungry I can rip your head off and eat it."  
  
"I'm so hungry I can eat your hair," Gallant replies.  
  
"Well, at least I'm not getting unborn anymore."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Are you going to just stand here all the night as well?"  
  
"I'll withdraw my sword if you withdraw yours. We can call it a truce."  
  
"No..." Vee's stomach grumbles. She concedes, "Oh alright, but it's because I'm hungry. Remember  
that we have a draw. And don't try to sneak attack me, cos I have eyes at the back of my head.  
And the spell is still there. All I have to do is to point at you and say the word."  
  
"Okay, by the count of three. One."  
  
"Two."  
  
"Three."  
  
And the two of them jumps backwards, their swords glinting in the new moon.  
  
"Remember, truce. But only for tonight. You will honour your word of course." Gallant says. "Next  
time I will beat you."  
  
"You won't honour your word, of course," Vee smirks. "I will be ready."  
  
"I will honour my word. I am a noble villain."  
  
"Sure," Vee rolls her eyes. "I'll believe it when I see it."  
  
"You will."  
  
*o*  
  
Back in the past  
  
"Amelia, do you like this flower?" Gourry passes her a dandelion. "I don't know much about girls,  
but I know they like flowers...well most of them anyway," Gourry glances at Lina who is staring  
at them.  
  
"Hmm..." Amelia looks slightly distastefully at the flower. He's got to learn how to be more  
romantic, Amelia thinks to herself. "You need more than that to woo me, Mist...I mean Gourry.  
I'm a princess, remember?"  
  
"And princesses are supposed to marry princes. How about that Peace guy? He looks quite handsome  
to me. You two suit each other very well," Lina suggests.  
  
"Accident, accident," Charity whispers to herself. "What accident would it be? If only Vee were  
here. She would know for sure."  
  
"Are you talking to yourself again?" Lina asks Charity. "You're weird, like that guy from dinner  
last night."  
  
"Which guy?" Charity frowns.  
  
"He was just around here...Hey where did he go?" Lina looks around.  
  
In the bushes around them, Patriot peeks at the girls and Gourry picniking in the garden with  
many other people.  
  
"Phew, that was a close call," Patriot gives out a sigh.  
  
"What are you doing here, sneaking up on the Princess?" Peace sneaks up behind Patriot and taps  
his shoulder.  
  
"Ahh!" Patriot yells. "You shocked me. What are YOU doing sneaking up on me??"  
  
"Did you hear anything?" Lina asks Gourry. "Come on un-Prince Charming. Let's check it out."  
  
Gourry nods and runs into the bushes with Lina.  
  
*o*  
  
"Who are you really?" Amelia asks Charity.  
  
"Me?" Charity asks. "You don't really need to know."  
  
"Well, I want to know," Amelia insists. "I know Gourry has been ogling you. I've seen you before.  
At the entrance to Saillune. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Charity."  
  
"I know your name. I want to know where you come from. What's your family's name. And above all,  
why are you staring at Gourry? Don't forget I'm gonna marry him."  
  
"Princess," Charity sighs. "I don't think you would want to know."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then listen. I have come from the future to stop villains from messing up the past, which is the  
present---now. I am your future daughter...with Prince Peace."  
  
"I don't understand," Amelia looks confused.  
  
"Just know that I have come from the future on a mission. If you marry Gourry, then all is lost.  
You are the Queen of the whole continent in the future. The most powerful of all."  
  
"Ahhh!" screams one of the court ladies.  
  
"Pip!" a purple ball zips across the garden and lands in Charity's arms.  
  
"What's that?" Amelia squints at it.  
  
"Bobo! I forgot all about you! I'm so sorry," Charity kisses Bobo. "Bobo's my pet. I left him out  
last night before dinner and forgot to take him in."  
  
"I'm glad you forgot," Amelia says. "It stinks."  
  
"Must need a bath, after all those adventures."  
  
"If I were your mother, I would have forced you to put it back where you found it."  
  
"But you are my mother...I mean you will be."  
  
"If I marry Prince Peace."  
  
Charity sighs. "I wish it were not 'if'. You MUST marry him or I will cease to exist."  
  
"Look at what we have here!" Lina announces as she drags a scowling man to their picnic site.  
  
"Father?" Charity whispers.  
  
"We caught him sneaking up on us," Gourry says.  
  
"I did NOT sneak up on you. I was sneaking up on the person who was sneaking up on you," Peace  
lashes out angrily. "I am a Prince. And I do not appreciate being dragged around like dirt."  
  
"You are that Prince---Peace!" Amelia exclaims.  
  
"That, I am."  
  
"I am definitely not marrying him," Amelia announced to Charity.  
  
*o*  
  
Back to the Future  
  
"If Gourry still married you in the past, then why did the castle tumble down around us?" asks  
Zelgadis.  
  
"I have no idea," Lina pokes glumly at the campfire with a stick. "I don't why the castle  
vanished out of existance. I don't know where Gourry is. I don't know what is happening in the  
past. My memory gets so confusing. And I feel that I don't know anything else these days."  
  
"Don't try to worry too much."  
  
"Zelgadis, have your memory been modified in any way?"  
  
"Yes it has been."  
  
"Do you remember anything that happened in the past?"  
  
"Nothing of significance. Yes, I still remember that wedding of yours and Gourry. But of Amelia  
and Peace...I'm sorry...I can't remember."  
  
"I can't remember either. That is what that is worrying me. What if--If Amelia hadn't married  
Peace, the castle wouldn't have been built?"  
  
"It is possible."  
  
"I want to go back in time Gourry. I want to go back and save Amelia from being poisoned and..."  
Lina sighs. "I want to return all our Destiny back to normal."  
  
"You might as well say that you want to stop the creator of the Time Spell from creating the  
spell."  
  
"Yes, that's it. I will stop whoever from making the time spell."  
  
"Then you ARE manipulating our Destiny. Have you ever thought that maybe it was our destiny to  
be like this?"  
  
"I've never thought of that."  
  
Zelgadis turns to look at the night sky. "Destiny is a very complex thing. Even I, as the blue  
sorceror, cannot understand it. Just like the moon in the night and sun in the day, we cannot  
change our Destiny. Eventually, the moon sets to make way for the sun, and the sun sets to make  
way for the moon."  
  
"You mean, to stop this whole thing is impossible?"  
  
"I didn't say you can't try," Zelgadis says. "You can. Our Destiny will still be the outcome."  
  
"Then I will go back in time to stop the rise of Monthzie."  
  
"And I--will sit here waiting..." before Zelgadis finishes his words, Lina has already disappear  
into the air. "For you..."  
  
--------------------------------------2 B continued  
  



	12. Again! To Recover the Past

Thanx to those who suggested ideas. However, I can't include Xelloss or Filia or any of the Slayers Next cast because I am not familiar with them. I'm really, really sorry...  
  
  
  
Slayers Mystic  
Episode 12  
Again! To Recover the Past  
  
  
  
"Accident!" says Charity for almost the hundredth time.  
  
"Will you stop that!" Lina frowns. "You are driving me nuts."  
  
"You _have_ to marry Gourry. You must."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. Tell that to him!"  
  
"I tried to, but he seems to be engrossed in entertaining...or trying to entertain Princess Amelia. You need an accident to get together."  
  
"Then I'm going out! I'm not going to hang around here," Lina announces as she looks around her room. "It's cramped in here. And you better take care to hide Bobo. If he isn't a hit with Amelia, I doubt the rest of the court will like him."  
  
"I will," Charity replies. She pets Bobo and tries not to worry about the shortening of her hair. She is getting younger by the day...she feels it. The fact that Amelia had announced earlier in the afternoon that she was not going to marry Peace is a cause of worry. Charity had seen her father, tall pale and handsome with dark locks. Lina and Gourry had caught him in the bushes sneaking around. Amelia ordered him to be locked in the guestroom until dinner, which was odd of her since Amelia is a mild person.  
  
"Where is Vee anyway? I thought she was to stop the past from changing?" Charity wonders. "Hmm..."  
  
"Pip! Pip!" cries Bobo.  
  
"Oh hush, Bobo. I'm thinking. I feel so guilty about not doing anything---not being able to do anything. Lina tells me that Vee has helped slaughter a whole bunch of the Monthzie monsters. At least that stopped the past from changing too much, isn't it?" Charity combs Bobo's fur absent-mindedly. "And yet...I feel sure that this is not the end. We still--no--I still have to convince Gourry to marry Lina. You know...I...I get the feeling that his suit is not all about staying at the castle and eating lots of food...though there seems to be plenty to eat around here."  
  
Her words are puntuated by Bobo's squeaks.  
  
"I really don't know...I really don't know."  
  
*o*o*  
  
"Oops!" Lina bumps into a man. "Look out where you're going!"  
  
"Sorry," the stranger flashes an apologetic look. "I was...Aren't you Lina Inverse?" asks the man.  
  
"I am. Why do you ask? Do you need help rebuilding...er...the rest of the town?" Lina looks around her. Piles, and piles and piles of rubbles. People mill through the ruins carry sheets to build make-shift shelters where their own houses and shops once stood. "Isn't a pretty picture."  
  
"I agree," the man's eyes glints in the sun. He smiles at her pleasantly. "I take it you are out to find someplace to find ice-cream?"  
  
"Actually--" Lina starts to reply.  
  
"I know of a place; I'll buy you one," he offers.   
  
"Really?" Lina's eyes becomes wide.  
  
"Wait, I'll buy you ten."  
  
"Then let's go!" Lina shouts and drags Patriot off.  
  
*o*o*o*  
  
Back to the future; A thought/memory bubble  
  
--I cared for you...I always will. You never knew how much I felt. Yet you were happy on that day. While my emotions shattered into a million pieces, choking me, I kept it all inside. I shared your joy...truly I did. I know my place, and I know yours. It was a short stint we had, but I will keep it in my memory forever. You won't stay happy with me forever. It was best that you went on that path and I went on mine...--  
  
A soft breeze flowed into the oddly huge garden, bringing a whiff of fresh air in the hot sunny day. It was a buzzing atmosphere that shrouded the air. One of excitement. Of awe, wonder, and joy.  
"On behalf of the kingdom, its representatives and members of the royal family, I pronounce you man and wife, King and Queen of Sailune and Elysian," said an old cronie from the Legislative Council--finally. The guests burst into cheers.  
"Congratulations!" Lina clapped her hand on Amelia's shoulder. "Now when are you going to have children?"  
"Miss Lina!" Amelia looked embarrassed.  
"Drop that title will ya? We're already old. You're already old."  
"Talking of which, when will you be getting hitched Mis..."  
"Amelia!"  
"Oh alright," Amelia sighed. "Lina."  
"I don't know yet." She glanced towards a tall man. "The subject has not been brought up yet. Maybe...maybe after the trip. Anyway, I think Gourry wants a word with you."  
"Lina?" Amelia looks at her friend.  
"Go on," Lina nods.  
Amelia adjust her crown and lifted her skirts. She walked towards Gourry.  
"Gourry?"  
"Uh...Hi Amelia! Congratulations!"  
"Thanks. Will you be staying for dinner?"  
"Gee Amelia. Perhaps...I've got to overlook some of the building plans first."  
"Gourry. I--really appreciate that you doing this for me. I mean...after all that we've gone through. That you agreed to help rebuild the town--and stayed so long just to do it. I know how you love wandering and..."  
"It's okay Amelia. I suppose you needed all the help you could...after..." Gourry looked away. "After that spell thing you did."  
"I guess so. I didn't realise how difficult it was. Until...well, until I utterly grew up."  
"You were rash. You didn't know the basis in magic--you can't blame yourself too much."  
"Still, I should have listened to what Lina said before. I should have taken her words to heart."  
"So, I guess you will be moving out of the castle of Sailune hmm?"  
"Yes. I will miss the castle."  
"When the rest of the town is ready, I will be calling on you. For the planning of opening ceremony."  
"You know that you can find me at the summer palace of Elysian."  
"..."  
"I'm sure it will be nice."  
"Amelia dear!" said Phil, beaming as he joined them. "Your carriage is waiting, and so does your husband," Phil winked.  
"Daddy," Amelia blushed. "Please don't do that."  
"I will be seeing grandchildren soon, won't I?"  
"Are you sure you don't want to come along with us?" Amelia tried to change the subject.  
"I am an old man Amelia. It makes me weary, to be travelling. Besides, I'd prefer to stay in the castle of mine."  
"Then I will be seeing you soon, Daddy," she hugged her father, then Gourry and waved at Lina who was gobbling at the buffet. She lifted her skirts and rode away in the carriage.  
  
*o*o*o*  
  
Gourry lays Amelia on a mossy place. She is cold...and stiff. She is dead.  
  
Slowly, tears roll down his cheeks. He is surprised at himself even.  
  
Amelia is gone, he tells himself. Lina...isn't Lina who he loves? Yes, he loves Lina. What about Amelia?  
  
Gourry touches Amelia's cheek and gently wipe away dried blood. The blood from her sickness. The sickness...somehow that was included in the past to change the future. To change this present.  
  
"Why can't isn't everything right?" Gourry is angry. "Why!?"  
  
"You can't do anything about it," says a soft voice.  
  
Gourry turns and sees Vee. His eyes widens with shock. But what was rubbing in his sore is the state of his beloved daughter.  
  
Vee had aged. She looks older and different now. By her side, a blood-encrusted sword hangs. Her face was one of cold and hard-hearted.  
  
"Victory? What..."  
  
"You nearly married Queen Amelia. Don't you remember?" Vee looked at her father. "I know you still care for her. But...are you alright, My Queen?..." Vee touches Amelia. "...it can't be. It can't be!"  
  
"Victory..."  
  
"She's..." Vee reels back in shock. "...gone. Then the kingdom..."  
  
"Then we've lost," a new voice continues Vee's sentence.  
  
"Blue Sorceror?" Vee looks at Zelgadis.  
  
"We have a new Queen," Zelgadis says softly. "Charity."  
  
"Zelgadis! Where is Lina?" Gourry asks at once.  
  
"She is--gone." Zelgadis shakes his head.  
  
"What do you mean 'gone'?"  
  
"She has gone to the past. To stop Amelia from dying."  
  
"But she will not succeed!" Vee cries out. "What about that Paradox thing that you two always talk about?"  
  
Zelgadis shakes his head. "I think it is too late to stop her. She is...emotional right now."  
  
"Then I will go after her. Which time did she went to?" Vee asks.  
  
"Where you came from I think. And...if you see Charity, please bring her back," Zelgadis replies.  
  
"You mean, you sent Charity to the past?" Vee stares at him. "Why? She can't even fight! She's a princess."  
  
"Precisely. She has the right to defend her own kingdom."  
  
Vee turns away and sighs. She looks at the body again and then at her father.  
  
"Well Zelgadis? What do we do now?" Gourry asks.  
  
"Bury Amelia I think. Then, first thing tomorrow, Vee, you shall tell us what you did this while. Then you shall go back to the past."  
  
---2 B continued  
  
Hmm... this is what happens when I try to couple up everyone with everyone else. A horribly messy love triangle...or square...or pentagon. 


	13. Again! To Recover the Past (2)

Slayers Mystic  
Episode 13  
Again! To Recover the Past (2)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" Lina stares back at Patriot. "It's rude to stare at people. And  
you're freaking me out."  
  
Patriot blinks and asks vaguely. "Was I?"  
  
Lina gulped down the last of her ten ice-cream sodas and nods. "Duh. You've been staring at me  
like for the last ten minutes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, thanks for--" Lina gestures at the pile of dishes and glasses on the grass, "--this. I  
appreciate it and now I shall be going off."  
  
"Wait! I'd like to know you better," Patriot calls her.  
  
Lina narrows her eyes suspiciously. "Really? Why? Are you...some evil person?"  
  
"Um...I...let's walk to the castle together. I'm staying there too."  
  
"Uh-huh, yeah right," Lina says sarcastically. "Now if you please--"  
  
"I'm telling the truth. Let me follow you. See what the guards at the gates say. There's no harm  
done right? If you suspect me acting maliciously, you can always do something. You _are_ a   
sorceress and a good swordswoman."  
  
"I'm flattered. Oh, alright. You follow me home. But I'll keeping my eye on you."  
  
And together, they walk into the setting sun.  
  
*0*  
  
Charity paces to and fro. How could she find out what the 'accident' meant? What 'accident'? She  
bites her fingernails nervously.  
  
Noises came from Amelia's chambers next door. What was it? Charity wonders.  
  
She beckons Bobo to stay where it is and walks out of the chamber hurriedly. Sprawled on the  
corridor was a young man with strange red hair. Apparently he is very much hurt.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" Charity shouts. "Guards! Guards!"  
  
He gets up and stares at her, his hands gripping a vial.  
  
"What's that? Oh gosh it's poison! You are trying to poison Princess Amelia," Charity states a  
known fact. Her eyes (or rather she tries to) contemptously (like Vee when she's annoyed) at the  
man. "I know you. You are one of that Monthzie Gang."  
  
"Whatcha gonna do?" he challenges her. "Throw your loom at me?" He waves the vial in front of  
him. "You can't stop me. You will soon be unborn."  
  
"Pip?" Bobo appears in the corridor.  
  
"Bobo, bite him!" Charity orders. Bobo hurls itself forward and bites Chivalry's arm. The vial  
drops on the floor.  
  
"The poison!" Chivalry shouts. He slams Bobo into the wall of the corridor. Bobo slides down the  
wall with a forlorn squeak as Chivalry jumps forward to retrieve the vial of poison. Charity is  
way ahead of him.  
  
She slams her foot down on the glass, shattering it.  
  
"My poison..." Chivalry wails. "How dare you! Even though you are the Princess, you have no  
right to stand in the way of the Restoration of Justice."  
  
"Resto...what?? Is this what you are fighting the Peace Rule for?" Charity stares at him. "We  
_are_ not corrupt."  
  
"Of course you are. Luckily," Chivalry sneers, "I have another vile of poison." He flashes  
another bottle from within his cloak.  
  
"You don't give up, do you?" Charity asks. "We _are_ not corrupt. You are corrupt. Your whole  
existance. Even your blood is corrupt, your monstronsity of nature!"  
  
"You have been taking lessons from Victory Gabriev," Chivalry notes.  
  
"How would you know?" Charity retorts.  
  
"Everyone in Saillune knows that is what Victory says about your...pet."  
  
"Go! Bobo!" Charity shouts. Bobo squeaks and hurls itself at Chivalry.  
  
"Oof!" And the spare vial flies at Charity's feet. Chivalry ignores Bobo's teeth digging into his  
shoulder and jumps towards the vial. Charity snatches it out of his reach. Chivalry pulls  
Charity's ankles and she falls on top of him, thereby knocking him out completely.  
  
"Guards!" Charity calls out. "Some help over here!"  
  
Footsteps thunder towards Charity--Lady Lina!  
  
"Lady Lina!" Charity cries out at Lina of the Future. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Trying to stop someone from poisoning Queen Amelia. Who is that being sat on by you?"  
  
"The assassin. He was the one who was trying to poison my Mother." Charity replies. "This is one  
of the bottles of poison. Aren't you supposed not to be here?"  
  
"I need to find out about the head of the Monthzie gang. I need to stop him from becoming the  
villain he will be somehow."  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be protecting the kingdom?"  
  
"Charity..." Lady Lina looks at the girl sadly. "Our kingdom is lost."  
  
"My mother?"  
  
"She is dead."  
  
"But...it can't be. I've stopped the poisoning..."  
  
"Give me the poison," Lady Lina orders and Charity gives her the bottle. Lady Lina leans over one  
of the windows. She opens the vial and pours the poison onto the grass patch below. Then she  
crushes the bottle under her foot. "Let's hope that does the trick."  
  
"Tell me: Won't we risk Paradox if your present self and you meet?"  
  
Lady Lina sighs, "I suppose so. But there is no one else to do the job is there?"  
  
"You can rely on me. You can rely on Vee. We will stop the Monthzie gang here."  
  
"But."  
  
"Please Lady. Please trust us...Go back home and...see if my mother...is well," her voice  
quivers.  
  
"I will. But be careful...My Queen."  
  
"What about this..." Charity stands up and points to Chivalry.  
  
"I will take him back to the future."  
  
Lady Lina holds Chivalry, mutters the spell and disappears with purple smoke.  
  
Charity hears coughing.  
  
"What the heck is happening?" Charity hears a voice. She strains and sees Lina--the younger Lina  
in the corridor, with a familiar-looking man.  
  
"Nothing," Charity replies. "Let's have dinner."  
  
*0*  
Sometime in the future  
  
  
Purple ribbons appear in the air. Two figures appeared.  
  
Vee choked on her chicken. "What the...???" She stands up from the dinner table.  
  
"Lina!" Zelgadis and Gourry shouts.  
  
"Give me some space," Lina orders.  
  
"I just killed him in the morning!" Vee pointed at the unconscious Chivalry.  
  
"I found him in the past trying to poison Amelia. Luckily, Charity was there to stop him."  
  
"But I just killed him..."  
  
"Paradox." Zelgadis shakes his head. "Really messy stuff. He is from another time. Maybe  
yesterday."  
  
"Where's Amelia?" Lina asks.  
  
"She's sleeping. Why?" Zelgadis asks. "She's rather tired, after cooking us a big dinner."  
  
"Oh, nothing," Lina heaves a sigh of relief. Amelia is alive and well.  
  
"Where's Charity?" Gourry asks in between huge bites.  
  
"Still in the past."  
  
"Do you think I ought to bring her back home?" Vee asks Lina. She narrows her eyes at Chivalry.  
"After I kill him again, perhaps."  
  
"No, Vee. Things will only get messier." Zelgadis says.  
  
"Then what?" Vee asks. "What do we do with him?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What do you mean nothing? We have to do something about him. I just killed him this morning. We  
_have_ to do something."  
  
Zelgadis puts his spoon aside and goes to Lina's side. "I will try to send him to the specific  
time. The time when he was actually supposed to return to...wherever he is suppose to go to."  
  
He touched Chivalry and mumbles something. In a moment, Chivalry disappears in a great purple  
smoke.  
  
"Well, now that's done, let's eat," Lina announces as she sits beside Gourry and starts to dig  
into Zelgadis' plate.  
  
"Hey, that's mine!" Zelgadis protests.  
  
*0*  
  
Back to the past  
  
Charity was sure that the man with Lina (the past Lina) was someone she had seen before. With  
pale green hair, and green eyes...  
  
"Will you quit staring?" Lina hisses at Charity.  
  
"He looks familiar..." Charity replies.  
  
"Yeah, so what? Can't we eat our dinner peacefully?"  
  
"Princess Amelia," Charity turns to her right. "Aren't all the guests leaving?"  
  
"Yeah," Amelia replies. "You are welcome to stay of course," she adds quickly. "Since you are  
with Miss Lina and all."  
  
"He," Charity points rather rudely at Patriot. "Is not with us. Does that mean he will leave?"  
  
"Hmm...What do you think Gourry?" Amelia turns to Gourry.  
  
"Phat?" Gourry turns away from the plate with his mouth full.  
  
"Where's that prince anyway...Prince Peace?" Lina asks Amelia. "Have you thrown him out of the  
kingdom?"  
  
"Not _yet_."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to rethink about it?" Lina asks Amelia. "About him and you--I mean."  
  
"I'm positive. Right Gourry?" She looks at Gourry. "I'm thinking of holding an engagement ball."  
  
"So soon?" Charity panics.  
  
"Good," says Patriot and everyone turns to stare at him.  
  
Sweat drops.  
  
"I mean, such a loving couple..." he adds hastily.  
  
"Tomorrow night," Amelia announces.  
  
"What about Prince Peace?" Charity asks.  
  
"Charity. I've told you...'No'," Amelia sighs. "And that is it. Tomorrow. A ball."  
  
"But not engagement right? You wouldn't want your courting to be so short. It has to be romantic  
and long and nice..." Lina says.  
  
Heart shapes flicker in Amelia's eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah, okay," Amelia says. "Just an ordinary ball."  
  
"See?" Lina looks smugly at Charity.  
  
"See what?" Gourry asks.  
  
"Nothing," Lina replies.  
  
----------------------------------2 B Continued.  
  
When Lady Lina went back to the future, she found the castle back in order and the Gang having  
dinner. Queen Amelia is well. Charity has managed to stop Chivalry from poisoning Amelia.  
  
  
  
  
Sorry if any of you out there is confused. 


	14. A ball! Playing Cupid

Slayers Mystic  
Episode 14  
A ball! Playing Cupid  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Charity looks out of the window.  
  
"Are you ready Charity? You're not thinking about that darn accident are you?" Lina peers into  
Charity's bedchamber.  
  
"Pip!" squeaks Bobo as it leaps into Lina's arms.  
  
Lina laughs as she pets it. "Well, come down as soon as you can. Maybe you can still convince her  
not to marry Gourry. And I will get that sword..." Lina puts Bobo on the floor and walks away.  
  
Her face hidden in darkness, Charity did not realise she is even crying until a tear dropped on  
her hand.  
  
"Pip?" Bobo looks at her questioningly.  
  
"I feel like I've lost everything Bobo," Charity whispers.  
  
"What did you lose?" comes a voice.  
  
"Bobo?" Charity half turns. "You can talk?"  
  
"No," the voice says.  
  
Charity squints at the figure standing in the doorway, against the light outside of her chambers.  
"Who...Who is there?" Charity asks.  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Victory...Vee?" Charity asks.  
  
Silence.  
  
Light flares in the room suddenly. "Of course it's me." Vee stands in the middle, staring at the  
older girl, with her arms folded across her chest. "Staying in the dark does no good to your  
eyes," Vee says. "So I did a little light spell."  
  
"Light spell? We aren't allowed to do spells outside of the Blue Sorceror's supervision."  
  
"Yes Miss Prissy? How on earth did you survive out here in the past without doing any spells?  
I've been chanting spells ever since I first step onto this time."  
  
"I heard what you did," Vee says. "You cast that sword spell."  
  
"So what? Are you going to tell on me--again?" Vee's eyes flashes with anger.  
  
"What do you mean?" Charity suddenly looks innocent.  
  
"No matter. I'm not here to pick a fight on you. I figured if my mother went back to the past and  
found one of the nasty generals of the Monthzie gang in the castle, there ought to be more. I'm  
here to kill any one of them."  
  
"Kill? Killing is not the way to protect the kingdom."  
  
"Well, I've killed more than a dozen of the Monthzie gang's monstrosity. It wont't hurt them if I  
kill more." Vee turns away and walks out of the room. "I'm going to that party downstairs. Come  
with me if you want to root out the evil."  
  
"Vee," Charity calls out after her godsister.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My mother..."  
  
"She is very well." Vee pauses. "You did a good job."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
*0*  
  
"Umm...food. Delicious food," Lina says as she gobbles down all except the dishes. "What's the  
matter Gourry? No appetite?" Lina asks when she sees Gourry looking at Amelia and not touching  
his plate at all. "Then I'll take yours. Thanks." And gobbles his food down too. "Hey Vee! It's  
Vee, Gourry!"  
  
Gourry continues looking at Amelia who is standing against the starlit night sky (looking very  
beautiful and more matured for her age).  
  
"Come over here Vee! Ah, I see you've met Charity."  
  
"I know her from young," Vee replies.  
  
"Yes, I know her too well," Charity glares at Vee. Vee glares back.  
  
"Well, meet a friend of mine Vee," Lina says and looks around for Patriot who _was_ sitting  
beside her..."Hey! Where are you?"  
  
Patriot hides under the table.  
  
"Ah there you are!" Lina pulls Patriot from under the table. "What the heck were you doing down  
there?" Patriot covers his face with his napkin.  
  
"Erm...dropped my napkin," Patriot mumbles.  
  
"You just took it off the table! What is the matter with you?" Lina tugs the napkin. Patriot  
pulls back.  
  
"I need to go to the toilet," he backs away with the napkin to his face still.  
  
"What was that about?" Vee raises an eyebrow at Lina. Lina shrugs.  
  
"He's weird," Charity adds in. "Hey! Where's Gourry?"  
  
Vee turns pale as she sees Gourry on the balcony with Amelia. They look into each others' eyes  
and then...  
  
Charity pulls the table cloth, unsettling everything on the table and settling them on the floor.  
Vee backs off and 'accidently' bump into the two young lovers, shattering the romantic  
atmosphere.  
  
"Oh! There you are!" Vee pretends to be surprised. "It seems that there was some trouble with..,  
er...the tablecloth and the food."  
  
Charity frowns. "Haven't I met you before?"  
  
"I...I'm Gourry's cousin...err...remember?"  
  
"Well, how was your meeting with that Duke? Did you manage to stop any espionages?" Charity asks.  
  
"Well," Vee looks utterly confounded. "I did manage to stop one of the 'spies'," she replies  
thinking of the incident the day before in the future in which she had killed Chivalry.  
  
"When did you arrive here? I didn't notice. The guards didn't sound any horns too."  
  
"The food, Princess. The food is on the floor," Vee tries to elude the question.  
  
"Oh yeah," Amelia looks at the dirty floor abesent-mindedly. "We can't have a ball without food,  
can we Gourry?"  
  
"Of course we can't," Gourry looks into Amelia's eyes.  
  
"Gourry and I will clean up the floor," Vee says and herds Gourry away before any of the two  
could protest.  
  
"About time," says Lina. "I'm getting tired of standing on food. The guests have all started  
dancing, and I'm trying to find a partner to dance."  
  
"You dance?" Charity asks Lina, surprised.  
  
"You dance?" echoes Gourry absent-mindedly. (He is still looking after Amelia, who is discussing  
with the band of musicians.)  
  
"Thanks for the invitation Gourry," Vee pushes Lina and Gourry to the dance floor and stands  
aside. "Dance!" she whispers to Lina. "This is your only chance to get ma...err...the sword! Make  
him fall in love with your...soulful eyes! Yes that's it."  
  
Lina grabs Gourry and begins to dance with him, looking rather awkward.  
  
"Now you make sure your mother is occupied," Vee hisses to Charity. "I'll make sure my parents  
are alone together and you make sure your mother is dancing with your father."  
  
"Yes, of course I know what to do."  
  
"And we have to keep a look out for the Evil Ones as well," Vee adds.  
  
"I know that too."  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
Charity walks up to Amelia and taps her shoulder. "I need you," Charity says to her future  
mother.  
  
"What is it?" Amelia looks suspiciously at Charity. She turns to the band once more, giving last  
minute instructions on the songs to play, then brought Charity out of the ballroom. "What is your  
problem? First you wanted to steal Gourry, then the thing about that prince, then the food. I  
know you did that on purpose."  
  
"Er...it's about the Prince. I think he collapsed from starvation."  
  
"That's silly! I just asked one of the servants to give dinner."  
  
"Oh?" Charity scratches her head. "I thought it was starvation. He collapsed and that's the whole  
point actually. I don't know why he collapsed but your father will _not_ be happy that you  
treat a guest this way. You better take a look at him and let him out or something."  
  
Amelia sighs. "Oh alright."  
  
She walks to the guestroom with Charity trailing after her. Amelia turns the key in the lock and  
open the door. Peace was lying on the king-sized bed.  
  
"He had not collapsed. He was just sleeping. There is no cause for worry--hey!"  
  
Charity had left the room and locked Amelia in with Peace.  
  
"Let me out!" Amelia thumps on the door. But Charity has already gone back to the ballroom. "Let  
me out!"  
  
*0*  
  
Vee watches her parents from far with a contented smile on her face. They _would_ get married to  
each other after all.  
  
Lina and Gourry danced with each other in rhythm with the slow dance Amelia had arranged to be  
played for Gourry and her. However, Amelia was nowhere, so Lina took Amelia's place.  
  
"It's strange, but I haven't met Prince Phil for several days now," Lina wonders aloud.  
  
"Him? He's out on a journey to stamp out some attacks off the edge of the kingdom," Gourry  
replies quite intelligently.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wondering." Lina holds his hands tighter. "Do you love her?"  
  
"Who? Amelia?"  
  
Lina nods.  
  
"I think I do. I don't know...I'm so confused!" Gourry releases his hands and clutches his head.  
"I'm sorry Lina, I can't answer your question. Nor can I hang around here any longer." Gourry  
walks away.  
  
Patriot watches Gourry walk away with a smile. Now, _he_ would dance with Lina. He would have her  
all by herself. "What happened?" he approaches Lina, trying to look sympathic.  
  
Lina looks at him, and then replies with a sigh, "I have no idea."  
  
"Would you care for a dance?"  
  
"Sure, if you don't mind getting your toes stepped on."  
  
Patriot grins and whisks her to the middle of the ballroom.  
  
As the two danced, Vee suddenly notices that the blonde haired Gourry had been replaced by  
another person.  
  
"What the..." Vee recognises his face. She rushes into the center. "YOU!"  
  
Patriot sprangs apart from Lina, bewildered at the yelling. His hand flew to his new sword. Vee  
had whipped out _his_ old sword (which is now hers) and pointed in his direction.  
  
"I'm going to..." Vee started, when Lina interrupted her by standing in the middle.  
  
"What is this all about? Vee, this is my new friend, Patriot."  
  
"He is no friend. He is one of the Evil Ones." Vee pushes Lina away and stares hard at Patriot.  
  
Patriot looks at Lina once before drawing his sword.  
  
Around them, guests start gasping and screaming.  
  
"I'm going to kill you like I killed your brother. I'm going to destroy you." Vee continued her  
speech. "You don't deserve to live after what you did."  
  
"I don't really want to fight _now_," Patriot groaned.  
  
"Fight or you shall be killed. Ready yourself," Vee ordered, then sprang forward thrusting the  
sword. Patriot deflected the attack with his sword. It was his turn to attack, but Vee jumps so  
high above him and then slashes with the sword as she comes down to earth.  
  
"How did you...?" Lina wonders. Vee's skill was extraordinary. Her future daughter's swordmanship  
was even better than Gourry's. Vee was also quick on her feet and was combining a number of  
simple basic spells along with her fighting. Spells like levitate, light and fireball were used.  
  
Patriot, however, had the advantage of weight and experience as Lina could see. How easily he  
defended himself against Vee's vicious stabs!  
  
"I repeat myself: I don't want to fight," Patriot says. "Really I don't."  
  
"Why not?" Vee demands.  
  
"Because I am trying to...I'm not telling you what I want to do. So there!" Patriot sheaths his  
sword. "Kill me if you want to."  
  
Vee sheaths her sword as well.  
  
"Why don't you kill me?" Patriot asks Vee.  
  
"There is no honour in murder," Vee replies and turns away.  
  
"Oh Vee!" says a voice. Charity stands in the doorway with her eyes all starry and teary. "You've  
changed! For the better! You've seen life in another perspective! I'm so happy for you."  
  
"Shut up," Vee mutters. "I've not changed."  
  
"Pip!" bounces a furry purple ball into the ballroom. "Pip!"  
  
Screams start anew and guests stampedes out of the castle.  
  
"What do you want to do now?" Vee turns to Patriot.  
  
"A truce."  
  
"Until?"  
  
"A marriage."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"We fight."  
  
"Deal."  
  
-------------------------------------------2 B Continued 


	15. Change Of Heart: A Challenge!

Slayers Mystic  
Episode 15  
Change of Heart: A Challenge!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A thought bubble  
  
--I'm so confused! Why? WHY must it be me?? I wish...I wish there is something I could do that  
would not hurt anybody! I WISH! I can't go on like this! It's driving me crazy! Amelia. Amelia,  
I feel like I'm starting to love you. I think I _am_. But I can't. I can't. I know it is not in  
our rightful destinies. You, Amelia. You are the Princess of Saillune. And I. I am just swordsman  
whose sword is for sell. Someday, someday you will be the Queen of Saillune, and I will still be  
a swordsman. Someday. Someday you will be someone's queen. Never mine. Never mine. I just wish...  
...I'm sorry...I can't say. I can't say that I love you. I just want to...but I can't. Amelia.  
Someday, you will be the Queen, but I will still be a swordsman. We can't go on like this. Our  
destinies are different. I. I have to be with Lina. Someday I will marry her. Someday. Sometime.  
Somewhere. That is my destiny. Someday you will reign in your kingdom. Someday you will need  
help. And we will be there for you. For that is our destiny.--  
  
*0*  
  
"What are you doing here?" Peace groans when Amelia prodded him awake.  
  
"We're locked in."  
  
"You are the one who locked me in," Peace yawns and turns away to sleep.  
  
"You don't understand. _We_ are locked in together."  
  
"What?" Peace sits up and scratches his chin. "Why are you locked in with me? I thought you hate  
me."  
  
"I did not _want_ to be locked in with you that's for sure," Amelia replies. "I am locked in with  
you."  
  
"Then who locked you in?"  
  
"Charity," says Amelia.  
  
"Oh, that tall girl."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" wails Amelia.  
  
"We? _We_ are not doing anything. You're the one who locked me in. You're the one who let  
yourself get locked in. So _you_ get yourself out." Peace replies. "You locked me in even when I  
told you that I was innocent. I did not peeped at you. It was that weird green-haired guy who is  
always talking to himself."  
  
"You mean Patriot?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Would you listen? Would anyone listen?" Peace looks at Amelia. "Everyone says, 'Why didn't you  
tell me?' but nobody listens to Peace. Oh yes, Prince Peace, the only prince out of the royal  
family who won't be getting his own palace, his own army to command, his own choice even."  
  
Amelia looks sympathetic, so Peace is inclined to continue complaining. "'Go marry Princess  
Amelia' the king says. 'She's going to be the most powerful person in the whole continent.' Then  
I can make my own decisions, have my own palace, and have my own army to command. Only then I can  
have my own power."  
  
"But," Amelia protests. "How can I be the most powerful person in the continent? As for power..."  
  
"A person cannot live without power. Without control."  
  
"You don't need power. All you need is a little love..."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"I will." Amelia stares at him in the eye.  
  
*0*  
  
The ball _is_ supposed to end at midnight, but with Patriot and Vee fighting and with Bobo's  
unwelcomed appearance, the party-goers left in a hurry by eight.  
  
"Well." Lina clucks her tongue and looks at Patriot and Vee. "Who could have known? Both of you,  
enemies from the future. Then, a truce."  
  
"It's not that bad," Charity adds. "Having peace is good."  
  
"Have you forgotten that they murdered your mother?" Vee folds her arms across her chest.  
  
"She's alive now," Charity sighs. "Forgive and forget. That's the best thing. And didn't Patriot  
say that he didn't want to fight?"  
  
"Yes. I don't really want to fight. Let's put it all behind us."  
  
"Hmmph!" is all that Vee says. She didn't actually _want_ the truce, but...she wanted to know   
what Patriot is up to. Charity, of course, as usual, is not part of her plan.  
  
"Pip! Pip!" Bobo squeaks as it wriggles in Charity's arms.  
  
"Where's Amelia?" Vee asks Charity.  
  
"Somewhere," Charity smiles mysteriously. "Somewhere they will be together."  
  
Patriot turns pale for a moment. "Where?" he asks.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Charity turns to him.  
  
"Because he's trying to stop Amelia from marrying Peace," Vee nearly says "moron," aloud.  
  
"Stop fighting you two," Lina shakes her head. "You are acting like little kids."  
  
"You act like one too!" Vee looks sharply at Lina. "Especially with Gourry."  
  
"Where's he anyway?" Charity asks.  
  
"Yeah," Vee replies. "One moment you were dancing with Gourry and the other, you were dancing  
with _him_!" Vee points to Patriot.  
  
"There's no cause to be rude to him," Lina advises Vee.  
  
"Well, I don't care. Just because we are on truce, doesn't mean I have to all prim and proper to  
someone who is trying to overthrow our kingdom. You are NOT in our time era, Lina. So you don't  
know how it feels..."  
  
"It's horrible," Charity says quietly.  
  
"Pip!" went Bobo. "Pip!"  
  
"Hmmph!" Lina goes. "I'll find him then."  
  
Lina walks out of the ballroom. "I'll just look after her," Patriot says, and nearly walks off  
when Vee grabs hold of him.  
  
"No you shall not! It is time for you to be interrogated."  
  
"What?" Patriot asks.  
  
"Yes," Charity agrees.  
  
"You are up to something. We are on a truce, remember? You are not supposed to meddle with our  
affairs too-- besides not fighting," Vee says.  
  
"You have no right!" Patriot goes.  
  
"Pip! Pip!"  
  
"Having a truce does not mean we cannot find out what you are up to," Vee twirls her hair.  
"_Especially_ when it concerns my future mother, thus indirectly, concerns me."  
  
Charity hugs Bobo and looks on.  
  
"I know," Vee says with an accusatory tone, "that you have somehow fallen for Lina."  
  
Patriot goes all red.  
  
"Don't say anything. I can see through and true in you," Vee continues. "And I shall _not_ permit  
it to go on. Lina WILL marry Gourry and that's that. You shall NOT meddle with the affairs of  
Inverse and Gabriev or the truce will be broken-- whether or not the conditions have been  
reached."  
  
"You sound really professional," Charity mumbles to Vee.  
  
"Of course I am," Vee replies. Then she looks at Patriot, whose jaw had dropped to the ground,  
and says, "I hope you understand."  
  
"Er...yes," Patriot says and backs out of the room.  
  
"Well, now that's taken care of, let's find Gourry. Knowing my mother, she's probably somewhere  
in the makeshift marketplace eating ice-cream rather than finding Gourry."  
  
"But what about Amelia?" Charity asks.  
  
"Ahh, don't worry about her. She will be just fine. Just fine I'm sure."  
  
----------------------------------------------2 B continued  
  
  
Whoa, I'm at episode 15! It's incredible. The story does not stop here, of course. There's still  
a long way to go. 


	16. True! Finding One's Self

  
  
  
Slayers Mystic  
Episode 16  
True! Finding one's self  
  
  
  
  
A thought bubble  
  
--I can't believe I'm in this situation. I'm a failure. That's all I am. I can't even complete a   
simple mission without screwing up. That's all I am. A screw up. It was a mistake that I was ever  
created I suppose. The only mistake father made. I shouldn't have been here at all. Yet I am. I  
am not worthy of anybody at all. I am worthless. That's all I am. Worthless brat. My mission has  
gone-- disappeared. I have failed my mission. That is why I can't go back. I can't go back to  
face anybody. Not Father, not Gallant. And Chivalry...oh he's gone. He's gone. The daughter of  
Lina and Gourry-- Victory. Yes, that's her actual name, isn't it. She's better than I thought she  
is. She won't defeat me. Perhaps, when a wedding has taken place, I will defeat her. I will take  
revenge on her for killing Chivalry. Should I??? I don't really want to kill anybody, not yet.  
Somehow, I don't want to kill Victory or Princess Charity. Where do I belong really?--  
  
"My son, my first son," the voice said proudly. "My Patriot."  
A boy stands in front of the tall figure.  
"You will be my successor one day. Someday, you will be the leader of the Monthzie Gang. Someday,  
you will play a big part in the Restoration of Justice," the voice continues. "Someday, this, all  
of this shall be ours. A kingdom where the deserved receives their rewards. Together, we shall  
rule the continent, then the world."  
  
--The truly deserved would be Gallant. He is a leader, not I. Not I. I am not worthy. That was  
why Gallant was here in the first place.--  
  
"I've given you many chances. Too many than you deserve. The sword, MY sword will go to Gallant.  
Not you, you clumsy boy!" roared the voice.  
  
--Chivalry came after. Even he, as a joker, is much better than me...--  
  
  
*0*  
  
Gourry is far, far away from the castle. Lina's questions were confusing him, and he didn't felt  
like answering them. And here he is.  
  
Gourry picks up a stone and throws it into the pool.  
  
-Am I in love with Amelia?-he asks himself the question Lina had asked him.-Do I want to be in  
love with her?-He takes another stone and throws into the water. The stone skips three times   
before it sinks into the water. He takes yet another stone and throws it.  
  
-Am I worthy?-The stone skips three times and sinks.  
  
-Do I love Lina?-Plop! Plop! Plop! went another stone.  
  
-I don't want to know. I can't know!-Gourry steps back and hurls another stone into the water. It  
creates a splash on impact.-Ever since Vee came from the future, ever since Lina and I found her  
in the forest, everything has moved so fast. Too fast, I can't comprehend it all.-  
  
-Our daughter- Gourry relishes with pride. -How she takes after us.-  
  
Gourry takes a stone and looks at it. -Our daughter, our daughter, our daughter- he says over and  
over again. He drops the stone back to the ground.  
  
It is time to go back home.  
  
*0*  
  
Lina leans against the tree, glum. She watches Gourry from far. He throws one stone after  
another. He is thinking for the first time. Thinking deeply, she is sure. He is departing, she  
wants to go after him, since she sort-of promise the girls to look for Gourry. But she holds  
back.  
  
Not now.  
  
Lina sighs.  
  
-It's my fault. It's my stupid fault. Now that he's started thinking, it's all because  
of me, she scolds herself. Now he will change. Now he will not be carefree anymore. He will take  
everything on his shoulders for sure. He will...he will never be the same. Not ever.-  
  
Lina walks away from the place.  
  
-Where do I go from here?- She wonders. She just feels bad. -This is a matter of love, and all I  
cared about was that sword. It isn't worth it. It isn't worth breaking the two of them up. I've  
seen the flame in their eyes. They have a genuine feeling between the two of them.-  
  
She finds herself at the castle gardens suddenly. She sees dandelions and smiles. She strokes the  
flowers. -Such heaven- she whispers to her smile. -They look beautiful together.-  
  
She looks up. High above her is a lit window. That would be where Amelia is. Perhaps. Charity  
said Amelia would be with Peace...didn't she?  
  
Amelia would be better off with someone she knows rather than with someone she does not know.  
  
-There is always Patriot. He does look handsome.- Lina thinks. -Though he is the enemy and all.-  
  
Lina walks into the castle.  
  
-There will always be someone for everyone. Only time will show.-  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------2 B Continued  
  
Hmmm ^.^ sorry it took me so long to get some chapters up. There were some factors; I'm busy  
with school, therefore I'm busy with projects. I haven't touched my PC for ages!! And also I'm  
also running out of inspiration. I've got the ending written out in my mind, but I have no time  
to put down all the little details, adventures and everything that develops along the way that  
contributes to the ending. Ah well.........Don't worry folks, I'm not going to abandon this  
story. No way! Not after I've come this far!! 


	17. Return to the Future: Face off (1)

Slayers Mystic  
Episode 17  
Return to the Future: Face off (1)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shouldn't we at least tell them we're going to the future?" Charity asks.  
  
"Pip??" Bobo says as Charity picks it up. "Pipipipipipipipipip!!!"  
  
"Shut up!" Vee says to Bobo.  
  
"Don't say that to Bobo!" Charity kisses the purple face. "You're hurting him."  
  
Vee checks that the sword is secure to her belt and starts chanting the spell.  
  
"Listen to me!" Charity pushes Vee and breaks her concentration.  
  
"What?!!" Vee is annoyed.  
  
"You are always ignoring me."  
  
"So? Just because you are my godsister doesn't make it so that I hang onto your every word."  
  
"I'm a human being too," Charity stomps her foot angrily. Then she adds, "Don't make me use my   
status to make you listen to me."  
  
Vee turns and looks evilly at Charity, "You don't have the guts to try it." Vee starts chanting,  
"Light beyond darkness, life beyond death, lead me to the future, back to my home..."  
  
"Stop it! I command you in the name of Peace Kingdom!" Charity shouts and Vee stops and looks at  
Charity, confused. "Now, I order you to march straight into Amelia's room with me and say that  
we will be going home, and thanks very much for the food."  
  
Vee turns blue, but she says nothing. Charity walks out of the room and Vee follows her.  
  
"You go in, first," Charity says. Vee sighs and steps in.  
  
A second later, she is out.  
  
"What are you doing?" Charity asks.  
  
"There's noone in here."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"How would I know? You're the one who pulled her to 'be with Peace'."  
  
"Oh, yes, I forgot."  
  
Sweat drops.  
  
"What are you two doing here in this early morning?" Lina yawns.  
  
"Er, we were going to see the Princess," Vee replies.  
  
"Oh good, I was going to see her too," Lina looks morose.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" Charity asks.  
  
"Oh...Nothing."  
  
"Anyway," Charity continues, "She isn't in there. I locked her up with Prince Peace."  
  
"You did what?" Lina and Vee choke.  
  
"Then why was her room lit the whole night?" Lina wonders.  
  
"It was lit?" Charity asks.  
  
"That means, someone is in the room..." Lina walks in and pulls back the blankets on the bed. She  
stares.  
  
"Who is it?" Vee asks Lina as she walks into the room after Charity.  
  
"Pipipipip." squeaks Bobo on Charity's shoulders.  
  
"What the--??!!!!" is all Lina says.  
  
In the bed Patriot snores, saliva dripping out of his mouth.  
  
"What the?!" Vee follows suit.  
  
"You traitor!" Lina blows up. "You were trying to attract me and then you sleep in someone else's  
bed!! TRAITOR..."  
  
"So you like him........" Charity mumbles.  
  
"NO, I DONOTLIKEHIMANDIWILLNOTLIKEANYONEELSEANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lina screams and Patriot  
wakens.  
  
Vee covers her ears with her hands.  
  
"What's that racket??" Gourry stumbles into the room. He looks vaguely at the girls gathered  
around the bed and he charges to them. "Did anyone try to take advantage of any one of you?"  
  
"NOONEDID!!EXCEPTFORHIM!" says Lina, still in the high pitched voice.  
  
"What is going on here?" Patriot asks sleepily. Then he sees the gang and he screams. "Are you  
all trying to assasinate me?"  
  
"I could arrange that for you," says Vee coolly.  
  
"WHAT! ARE! YOU! DOING! IN! AMELIA'SBEDROOM??" screams Lina.  
  
"Calm down," Charity whispers.  
  
Patriot looks puzzled for a minute, and then groaned, "Ahh, I must have slept at the wrong room.  
Got drunk yesterday...headache..."  
  
"No, you did it on purpose," Lina accuses him, after somewhat being calmed. "You were waiting for  
Amelia, didn't you??"  
  
"You weren't drunk. You turned the wrong corridor," Vee continues, "You were waiting for Lina,  
and when she didn't come back, you fell asleep. I told you not to mess with my mother's affair!!"  
Vee is about to kick him into low-earth orbit when Gourry jumps on Patriot.  
  
Charity shakes her head and Bobo does the same.  
  
"NONONONO!" Patriot screams. "I REALLY got drunk and got into the wrong room. I DO honour a  
truce."  
  
"Hmm! Let's go, Charity." Vee says.  
  
"Where are you going?" Lina turns from glaring at Patriot.  
  
"Find the Princess," Vee replies.  
  
"Well, I'm going with you," Lina decides.  
  
"I'm going with you too," Gourry gets up from the ground and dusts himself. "I've been wanting to  
see Amelia too."  
  
"Oh." Patriot commented. "What am I _suppose_ to do now?"  
  
Vee looks and him and smiles evilly. "Wait for a marriage to occur. I'll defeat you then."  
  
"Oh, do come on Vee," Charity calls. "I thought you are in a hurry to go home."  
  
Vee casts one last cold glance and walks hurriedly away.  
  
The rest of the gang, except for Patriot, follows.  
  
"Well." Patriot says and went back to sleep. "That's something you don't see every dawn."  
  
*o*  
  
The door is unlocked and Amelia sits straight beside Peace.  
  
"I have something to announce," Amelia says as she looked at Charity (and Bobo), Vee, Lina and   
Gourry.  
  
"We all have something to say too," Vee says. "Charity and I are going back to the future to see  
what we can do to save our time."  
  
"Amelia, I'm sorry," Lina and Gourry says at the same time.  
  
"Well, I was going to apologise to you too, Miss Lina, Gourry."  
  
"Why?" Lina asks. "I'm the one who sould be apologising. I've been a horrible person, to come  
between you and Gourry--Destiny or Not," Lina looks at Gourry.  
  
"No! You can't mean that." Vee says. She turns to Charity. "Am I getting unborn??"  
  
"Oh." Amelia looks startled. She turns to Lina. "I'm sorry to come between you and Gourry. I knew  
you two should be married in the future, but I've been a rotten, selfish person."  
  
"Amelia..." Lina says.  
  
"And Gourry," Amelia sighs. "Can I talk to you alone?" She looks at the others, who hurriedly  
leaves the room.  
  
"By tradition," Amelia starts, "More than one person can court me. I do...hope that..." Amelia  
turns away. "I want to tell you this--I can't..."  
  
"Just say what you want to tell me Amelia," Gourry persuades her. He leans at the window.  
  
"That no matter what happens...I..."  
  
The glass cracks beneath Gourry's weight.  
  
"That I..."  
  
"Ahh!!! Amelia!!" Gourry falls out of the window. "Help!!!"  
  
"What is going on?" Lina rushes in and sees Gourry clutching at the broken window, his hands  
getting all bloody.  
  
"Gourry!" Amelia turns pale. "He's fallen. Help him!"  
  
"Gourry!" Lina shouts and rushes to help him. She holds his wrists. "Raywing!" She floats and  
and says, "Gourry, let go of the the glass. Let go now!"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Gourry yells and let go of the broken window. He gulps as he looks at the  
ground way below him.  
  
Amelia peeps over the edge of the ceiling-to-floor window nervously. "Gourry!"  
  
Lina floats down onto the grassy patch below.  
  
"You," Gourry pants. "Saved me."  
  
"Well...it was nothing. I just happened to be there," Lina sweat drops.  
  
"But you saved me..." Gourry looked up at the room and gulped again. Amelia looked as small as  
a rat from where Gourry was standing. "I could have..."  
  
"That reminds me," Lina says. She pounces on him and choke him. "Don't you ever, EVER DO THAT  
AGAIN!!! Youscaredmetodeath! Youknowwhy? Youwanttoknowwhy!! ILOVEYOUDAMMIT!!!"  
  
"Lina?" Gourry cocks his head to the side, looking extremely confused. "What did you just say?"  
  
"I SAID I LOVE YOU!!!" Lina screams into his ears then backs away, red with embarrassment. "Er...  
I meant to say..." she whispers. "That I've grown used to you and I don't want you to suddenly  
stop hanging around with me."  
  
"Oh." Gourry says. "Lina, I..."  
  
"Gourry! Gourry!" Amelia calls out as she raywings to him at fullspeed. "I thought I had lost  
you!" she hugs him tightly, tears spilling out of her eyes. She kisses him.  
  
"I thought," Gourry forgets all about Lina witnessing them, "that I had lost you too. When I was  
hanging from there, thoughts of you were swimming in my mind."  
  
"I couldn't do anything. I...was shocked to see you suddenly down there," Amelia cries. "Why was  
I so stupid!"  
  
"It's okay Amelia," Gourry comforts her. "I'm still here, thanks to Lina," he looks at Lina's  
direction, but realises that Lina has disappeared. "Hmm. Where did Lina go?"  
  
"Gourry, I have to say this. Please, listen," Charity sobs into his shirt.  
  
"Just...say it," Gourry says.  
  
"I've decided that to let Peace to court me."  
  
"You what?!" Gourry is shocked for a while.  
  
"Please, please don't be angry. It doesn't mean that..." Amelia pleads. "I love you Gourry. No  
matter what happens, I'll always love you. It's only now, only after you were hanging on the edge  
of the window that I've realised how much I don't want you to leave me."  
  
"I'm not angry," Gourry says gently.  
  
"And I've decided to let Destiny lead me to whoever I'm supposed to married to, and which path  
the future takes." Amelia pulls away from Gourry. "That means--"  
  
"I know what it means, Amelia," Gourry interrupts. "I guess it's for the best."  
  
"Yes, it is..." Amelia embraces him. "What ever happens, will you promise not to leave me?  
Please?"  
  
"I promise...Amelia." Gourry looks away. "I guess this is for all our future's best."  
  
Amelia only sniffs into his shirt.  
  
"When will you be getting married?" Gourry asks.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe in a few years' time."  
  
"I'll stay. I'll stay with you until you get married. And I'll help you rebuild Saillune."  
  
"Thank you Gourry." Amelia looks at him.  
  
*o*  
  
"What are you doing?" Charity asks curiously as she looks on.  
  
"I'm leaving," Lina replies as she packs her stuff in a bagpack.  
  
"Ahh...I knew it! I KNOW it! I'm getting unborn!" Vee screams hysterically.  
  
"Pipipipi!"  
  
"You look well enough to me," Charity stares at Vee. "Where are you going?" She asks Lina.  
  
"I don't know...do some good looting and saving people from bandits, I suppose. I can't stay too  
long in this place."  
  
"I'm getting unborn!" (AN: No prizes for guessing who's the one who screamed that.)  
  
"You ARE NOT!" Charity snapped at Vee. "Oh!" Charity gasps. "Your horrible attitude is  
rubbing off onto me. Gosh, I better be leaving this place as soon as Lina."  
  
"You are still with me in the future," Vee's eyebrow twitches.  
  
"Oh no, there's bad karma in this place that is influencing me to follow your behaviour."  
  
"What's karma?" Vee and Lina asks, sweat-dropping.  
  
"Well, anyway," Lina says, "I'll be going off right now. Goodbye."  
  
"Where are you going?" Patriot asks Lina as she walks through the corridor.  
  
"None of your business," Lina answers him.  
  
"I'd like to follow you," Patriot says.  
  
"No." Lina turns around. "You go back to the future where you belong."  
  
"But."  
  
"Yeah," Vee appears on the scene with Charity. "Don't you want to fight me? We'll go back to our  
present where there had been a marriage and Charity was borned."  
  
Vee and Charity and Bobo disappears into thin air as the last word of the time spell was spoken.  
  
He turns back, but Lina is already gone. Sighing, he decides that it was time for him to go home  
and tell his father about his failure.  
  
---------------------------------2 B Continued 


	18. Return to the Future: Face Off (2)

  
  
  
Slayers Mystic  
Episode 18  
Return to the Future: Face off (2)  
  
  
  
  
The plan is in motion. Lady Lina is to infiltrate the castle and open the huge gates of the Evil  
Stronghold to let Gourry who is leading the foot soldiers in.  
  
"What about me?" Vee asks excitedly. "Do I get to do anything?"  
  
"You get to stay in the castle and study," the Blue Sorceror answers her with a serious look.  
  
"WHAT!!! Are you letting me help only halfway??" Vee screams.  
  
"Then who will protect the castle?" Zelgadis asks.  
  
"What do you mean--Who will protect the castle?" Vee asks him back.  
  
"What I mean is that your parents and I and Queen Amelia is going to be involved directly with  
the mission, meaning that if we all go, only you and Charity will be here, as the main person to  
protect our castle."  
  
"Why is Queen Amelia going anyway?" Vee asks curiously. "She shouldn't be leaving the castle. I  
can go in her place."  
  
"I was just joking Vee. Of course you can come with us," Zelgadis sighs.  
  
"Hmm! If that is a joke, I don't how you are ever going to get married. Girls will run away from  
you!" Vee snorts.  
  
Charity who is actually nearby, sweatdrops. "You know, you should stay out of his business."  
  
Zelgadis remains stone-face, "Do you want to come too, Charity?"  
  
"I guess I will," Charity replies after hesitating for a while.  
  
"Pipipipipipipi!"  
  
"Bobo, you stay here and guard the castle."  
  
"Guard the castle?" Vee looks at Charity curiously. "That THING will guard the castle??"  
  
"It is more than a THING," Charity glares at Vee. Vee takes this as a glaring contest and glares  
at her back. Then, Charity smiles a bit. "You haven't got a clue, don't you?"  
  
"Let," Zel sighs, "Bobo stay to guard the castle. He will do fine by himself."  
  
"You're not serious, are you?"  
  
"I'm serious, now let's move out."  
  
  
  
*o*  
  
The door opens with a bang and the footsoldiers marches in quickly.  
  
"This is great," Vee laughes. "I can't wait to see that green guy's face when he sees us."  
  
Vee and Charity makes up the head of the attack with Zel and Gourry and Amelia.  
  
So Charity has no time to reply as the Monthzie monsters begins pouring out.  
  
"Solar Slash!" Vee screams.  
  
"Fireball!" Amelia and Charity screams.  
  
Zelgadis' eyes flashes as he raises his hands, "Light thunder!"  
  
Gourry just slashes all the way through the monsters.  
  
"Where are we heading?" Lina appears out of nowhere as they storm the castle.  
  
"The throneroom," Gourry replies. "I will never forgive that *(AN: censored here ^^;;)* for what  
he tried to did to my Queen."  
  
Lina and Amelia looks at Gourry at the same time.  
  
"Gourry," Lina whispers...  
  
*o*  
  
Flashback  
  
--Why are you going back?--  
  
The red-haired girl smiled, as her eyes looked out to the ocean.  
  
--I want, because--  
  
The girl turned slowly, and her eyes cast on the man before her. His dark eyes looked back,  
almost daringly.  
  
--Because of what?--  
  
The man looked away. He knew it in his heart. She didn't need to tell him. She wanted to go back  
to HIM. It was HIM whom she loved...His heart ached. -Why? Why?- He knew why. He was ugly, that's  
why. Not HIM. HE was different--dashing, gallant, tall...  
  
--Because of him...--  
  
The man's heart shattered. He staggered.  
  
--Are you alright?-- the girl looked concerned for her companion.  
  
--...Yes--  
  
--I will go now. Do you mind very much?--  
  
--I thought you are happy here.--  
  
--Yes, but it's different happiness...I feel like I've something missing in my heart.-- the girl  
looked sadly. --even when I'm with you.--  
  
--Then go, Lina. Be happy, no matter what happens...--  
  
--Thanks very much Zel. Thanks for everything-- the girl leaves.  
  
--...I will still wait for you.--  
  
*0*  
  
"You shall not pass me until I am dead," a blue-haired man appears out of nowhere.  
  
"So. We meet again," Vee said, her sword poises straight.  
  
"A duel to the end remember?" Gallant reminds Vee.  
  
"Of course I remember."  
  
"How many people did you challenge to a duel til the end?" Charity groans.  
  
"I'll handle him," Vee says to the gang. "All of you find the Monthzie guy."  
  
Gallant laughs. "You will never find where he is! This is an enchanted castle. You can get lost  
in here for days. But, if you win, I will tell you the way," he says to Vee.  
  
"I will not trust you, but it will give me great pleasure in killing you. Solar Slash!" Gallant  
skips aside easily and thrusts his sword. Vee jumps backwards.  
  
"Be careful Vee!" Gourry cries out.  
  
"She knows what she is doing," Lina says. "She's very good at sword."  
  
Vee swings her sword but Gallant's sword meets hers. She tries to deflect his now-getting-more-  
power attacks but only manages to get a weak defense. She has to jump back every time.  
  
"Light beyond light, dark beyond dark," Vee gritted her teeth as she tries to push away Gallant's  
sword, which is pressed against hers.  
  
"What are you doing Vee?" Charity calls out. "Don't do..."  
  
"She's...she shouldn't be doing that..." Zel frowns.  
  
"Why...what spell is she doing?" Gourry asks.  
  
"Power that lies between real and none," Vee continues.  
  
"Jump back! Jump back! On the ground NOW!!!" Lina screams.  
  
"PURIFY!!!!" Vee screams.  
  
Bright light overwhelms everyone in the corridor as Lina, Gourry, Charity, Amelia and Zel falls  
onto the floor. There is a great rush of air, as if a vacuum has been opened up in there, and a  
moment later, a great fire roared through the corridor (burnt a few hairs along the way as well).  
  
"My daughter!" Lina calls out. "Vee!" She stands up crying, looking for any possible remains of  
Vee.  
  
"Vee?" Amelia calls softly. "I'm sorry Lina...It looks like not even her dust remains."  
  
"I will miss you Vee," Charity says. "Your obnoxious talking, your huge appetite, your constant  
carefree spirit."  
  
"Vee..." Gourry whispers sadly.  
  
Zel paces along the corridor, disbelieved.  
  
"I'm not dead yet," says a voice. Vee falls from above their heads and lands on her feet.  
  
"How did you..." Charity asks.  
  
"I knew you knew what you were doing," Lina says.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for that confidence Mother," Vee rolls her eyes. "Why are you crying then?"  
  
"No, just dust."  
  
"So how..." Charity asks again.  
  
"The fire only moves forward and spreads out like a dome. All I had to do was ray-wing away from  
the dome as far as possible."  
  
"You've been studying," Zel remarks.  
  
"I had to. You wouldn't teach me," Vee replies.  
  
"...Or that you've used it before," Zel adds. "In this case, I vote for the second one, because  
the likelihood that you sit down and open the book is as likely as Lina missing out her favourite  
triple scoop ice-cream."  
  
Vee goes, "Er..."  
  
"I knew it."  
  
"Come on, let's all hurry," Lina says.  
  
"Didn't that blue-haired person said that this castle is enchanted?" Gourry asks. "And that he'd  
only tell us the way if Vee defeated him?"  
  
"Yes," Amelia agrees. "But he's...destroyed. He never had a chance to tell Vee."  
  
"Actually...he did told me," Vee said. "When he realised I was going to do that spell, he told  
me. And he said that I would have been their top war-mage if I had joined their side. That I  
would have been fine if I had joined their 'patriotic' fight for the Restoration Of Justice."  
  
"Wow, he said that in three seconds?" Gourry asks his daughter.  
  
"He somehow managed."  
  
"Restoration of Justice..." Amelia murmurs.  
  
"What is it Mother?" Charity asks. "Wait a minute...I've heard those words before. There was this  
man who tried to poison you in the past and he said that phrase."  
  
"Restoration of Justice..." Vee echoes. "Why does that sound familiar to me...I've been  
acquainted by that before..."  
  
"Let's move on," Zel says, "While we still have the element of advantage on our side. Lead the  
way, Vee."  
  
Soon, they reach a dead end.  
  
"This can't be right," Vee mutters. "He said that..."  
  
"We shouldn't have trust him," Lina complains.  
  
"We have to turn back," Amelia says.  
  
"Wait, if I am not wrong, then..." Zel's fingers run across the surface of the wall and locates  
something. Zel presses the button.  
  
"What??!!!" they all cry out as the floor begins to move lower into the ground, and then they  
plunge downwards. They stop in front of a dark throne, and on it, a dark figure is sitting.  
  
"You shall get it from us, you...evil person!" Charity shouts.  
  
"Just let me have that..." Gourry moves forward.  
  
"No, wait. He's not...he's not the leader!" Vee stops her father. Vee leaps forward, her sword  
slashes through the air as she shouts, "Light!"  
  
The sword is pointing to a green-haired person.  
  
"Patriot??" Lina looks shocked. "What..."  
  
"Lady Lina..." Patriot acknowledges.  
  
"You are the leader of the Monthzie Gang?" Vee asks.  
  
"No I am not," Patriot stands up from the throne and draws out his sword. "We shall fight if you  
wish to fight," he sighs to Vee.  
  
"Well, I want to fight!" Vee yells passionately.  
  
"Then, we shall. Ready yourself!" Patriot attacks Vee, but she deflects his attack easily.  
  
Charity watches Vee uneasily.  
  
"We are wasting time by standing here," Lina says. "Zel, you and Gourry go over there and see if  
there is any exit to the room. Amelia and I will look for any hidden traps. Charity, you stay  
here and make sure that everyone's safe. And that includes Vee."  
  
"Alright," everyone else except for Vee, who is busy parrying, nods and moves.  
  
---------------------------------------------2 B Continued 


	19. Unexpected! The truth unfolds

  
  
Slayers Mystic  
Episode 19  
Unexpected! The Truth Unfolds  
  
  
  
  
"You are tough," Vee comments. "As tough as that...what's-his-name-with-red-hair?"  
  
"I'm better than that," Patriot boasts.  
  
"We'll see," Vee smiles coolly. "I disintegrated him and the other one."  
  
"So you did," Patriot's sword came down on Vee who jumps back immediately.  
  
-Slash!- Vee attacks. Her sword cuts Patriot's shoulder.  
  
"Why aren't you angry?" Vee asks, baffled.  
  
"Because, I have nothing worth fighting for. I am fighting only because you want to fight."  
  
"WHAT? Stop!"  
  
They stop fighting and stare at each other.  
  
"Why are you not angry for your brothers' deaths? Why are you not angry at me?" Vee demands.  
  
"Because there is too much happening for me to comprehend," Patriot says.  
  
"Have you two finally done with your fighting?" Charity comes up, looking absolutely delighted.  
"Have it finally came across your mind that fighting is wrong?"  
  
"No," Vee scowls. "We are just taking a break."  
  
"What is happening then?" Charity asks curiously.  
  
Patriot throws away his sword. "There goes all my beliefs in this war. Kill me now and get it  
over and done with."  
  
"No way," Vee looks confused. "Not until you fight properly."  
  
"The Restoration of Justice is just a set-up for him to be the most powerful person on the  
continent.  
  
"Idiot, don't you know that??!!" Vee scolds Patriot.  
  
"I thought that it was for the good of people," Patriot admits. "I only got to know just know,  
that we are the ones who are evil..."  
  
"And don't you know that too? That was why we call you 'The evil ones'," Charity says.  
  
"I found a passage," Gourry calls out.  
  
"I will lead you to my...father. For the sake of Good," Patriot volunteers. "I know where his  
real 'throneroom' is. Take me onto your side please," Patriot bows his head. "Now, I have seen  
the truth."  
  
*0*  
  
"So you have finally become a traitor to the Restoration of Justice. You have finally become  
this," a voice booms out.  
  
"Where are you, come out!" Gourry shouts. "Come out like a real man."  
  
"I can't," the voice booms out again. "Because. Because, I am not human. I am MORE than human."  
A dark shadowy figure emerged from the darkness of the room. It had shining red eyes and sharp  
fangs. It turns to Gourry. "You wish to fight me? You can't, you pathetic human!" with a swipe  
of it's claws, Gourry is thrown to the wall behind him.  
  
"Ooof," Gourry calls out.  
  
"Gourry," Lina shouts out and rushes to his side.  
  
"And you have brought the Queen with you. How convienient," it chuckles. It's arm reaches out and  
extends.  
  
"What kind of freak..." Vee begins.  
  
The hand is about to grab Amelia when Lina rushes forward and swings her sword. The hand is  
chopped off, but as it falls onto the ground, it dissolves into black smoke.  
  
"Ahh!!" Lina sucks in the air deeply in surprise. Another hand regrows in place of the chopped  
one.  
  
"Eat this!" Zel goes. "Mega Flare!!!!"  
  
"Fire Tornado!" Charity shouts.  
  
"Lightning Bolt!" Amelia yells.  
  
"Hiya!!!!" shouts Lina as she chops up the arm as fast as she could before it reaches Amelia.  
  
"Light come forth!" Gourry charges towards Monthzie.  
  
"Light saber!" Vee screams as she leapts towards the monster.  
  
"It won't work," Patriot whispers. "DON't!!!" he shouts.  
  
Monthzie snaps it's fingers on it's unoccupied hand and a gush of wind throws the whole gang  
(including Patriot) against the wall behind them. There are groans as they all slide down, and a  
snap as Gourry's sword breaks. "I am powerful. How can you defeat me?" it laughs. "Give me the  
queen."  
  
"You will never defeat him, you might just as well give up," Patriot says.  
  
"Shut up!" Charity shouts at Patriot. "Are you with us or not?! If you are then do SOMETHING."  
She knocks his head.  
  
Everyone looks at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Gee Charity, that's a big change in you," Amelia says.  
  
"Er..." Charity sweat-drops. Then she turns to Monthzie. "Alright," she points at him. "No more  
nice people. We are ALL going to take you down. Levitation!"  
  
"What can you do with levitation?" Vee asks.  
  
"Hmm..." Zel looks thoughtful. Then he looks up and says, "Earth Quake!!!"  
  
"What? Are you crazy Zel?" Gourry shouts. "Even if I don't know magic, I know that we are doomed  
if you do that!"  
  
The gang rise a few inches above the ground.  
  
"Levitation," Amelia whispers. And they rise a few more inches.  
  
"Levitation," Lina mutters the spell. They rise a few metres.  
  
"Now, Vee," Charity says as she starts perspiring as she concentrates.  
  
"TELEPORT!" Vee says the spell just as the ceiling begins to cave in. They find themselves on the  
hill outside the castle.  
  
"Now, that's over," Lina sighs. "Why are you sad Gourry?"  
  
"My sword of light...it's ruined," Gourry holds up his broken sword.  
  
"What!!" Lina shouts, her eyebrow twitching. "The family heirloom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She collapses  
onto the ground.  
  
"Don't worry, some of the spells today can mend it," Zel mutters. He turns to his goddaughters.  
"I'm really glad that both of you have set aside your differences to work together. This has  
been such a good education for you."  
  
"Don't bet on it," Vee replies.  
  
Amelia smiles. "I'm proud of you both all the same. Now we can go home and..."  
  
"IT IS NOT OVER," booms a voice. There is a flash and the ugly monster appears. Now, in the  
light, they could all see it better. It stands tall and looks uncanningly like Shabranigdu.  
  
"What the..." Lina says.  
  
"Is this your father?" Vee asks Patriot. She hurls a fire ball at it. The others began to attack  
it as well, with the exception of Gourry.  
  
"I can't help it," Patriot leaps on Monthzie and tries to slash its head.  
  
"FOOLS! YOU CAN'T HURT ME HERE. YOU CAN'T EVEN HURT ME IN MY OWN CASTLE, WHAT MORE OUTSIDE?" It  
snaps its fingers and they are all thrown over the place, "AAGH!!!"  
  
It snaps its fingers again and they are flattened against the ground.  
  
"Why?" it asks Patriot, who is now battered and bloodied. "Why did you choose to go over the  
other side, when you can help me in the Restoration of Justice?"  
  
"No..." Patriot replies. "No, I shall not help you in the name of the false cause. Even though-"  
  
"You are the only one of my sons left. Come and help your father," it says.  
  
"Father, my foot!!!" Vee shouts as she struggles to get up. "Me...Mega...Megaflare!" The spell  
does not work of course.  
  
Monthzie snaps its fingers and Vee screams in pain.  
  
"Vee!" Lina and Gourry shouts.  
  
"Aargh!" Vee's face contorts.  
  
"No!!" Charity yells. "Please...don't do this."  
  
"My cause is not false--my son." It snaps its fingers and Charity screams in pain too.  
  
"Please..." Charity looks pale.  
  
"Will you help me?" Monthzie asks.  
  
"No! Enough is enough!!!!!!" Patriot breaks free of the spell and flashes his sword before him.  
"I will not allow these lies. You never loved me as your son. I was only your servant. And no  
more now! Take this!!!!!" Patriot slashes at the fingers that would snap so often.  
  
"Protection!" Zel gasps out and a shield surrounds the gang. For a moment, they were all off the  
spell.  
  
"Vee!" her parents calls out as they rushes to her. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I am...fine," Vee sighs. "Charity?"  
  
"I think she's fainted," Gourry turns to look.  
  
"No," Charity whispers. "I'm just a bit out of breath. I'll recover."  
  
"Where's Patriot?" Lina asks.  
  
Not far from them, Patriot is kneeling, with his sword thrust into the ground. He is staring at  
Monthzie, whose fingers have regenerated. "I won't...let you have your evil...ways. I won't..."  
and then he collapses.  
  
"What is going on?" Vee asks as she rushes forward. Then, she sees that he is bleeding profusely.  
  
"Please...Vee...stop my...father..." Patriot says.  
  
"Heal," Lina chants and some of the bleeding stops.  
  
"At whatever cost, stop my fa..."  
  
"I AM NOT YOUR FATHER," says Monthzie.  
  
"It's so pathetically obvious 'doh," Vee comments. Everyone sweat-drops.  
  
"I know who you are," Amelia, who has been silent, says.  
  
------------------------------------------------2 B continued 


	20. Shocking! When you Cannot Accept

  
  
  
Slayers Mystic  
Episode 20  
Shocking! When You Cannot Accept  
  
  
  
  
"I know who you are," Amelia says.  
  
"You do?" Lina asks.  
  
"Peace." Amelia says.  
  
"PEACE????" Everyone is surprised.  
  
"Peace. Peace. How could you?"  
  
"It can't be him," Gourry says. "I saw him dead, myself."  
  
"How could you, Peace?" Amelia walks towards him, looking really sad. "Why Peace? Why?" She  
reaches out to touch him.  
  
"Watch out!" Vee shouts as she gets ready for another attack from Monthzie. It does not come,  
though, and Patriot watches Amelia within inches of his 'father'.  
  
"Peace--Peace Justice," Amelia says sadly. "Why all this?"  
  
"Of course! Restoration of JUSTICE!" Lina concludes. "He wants to be the most powerful person in  
the continent; even more powerful than Amelia. It is his name: Justice, that is referred to in  
his 'cause', and not the real thing."  
  
"You are the king of the continent, why the need to destroy everything you own and then claim it  
as your own?" Amelia asks. "Why?"  
  
"FOOL!" Monthzie swipes Amelia out of the way easily. Amelia falls onto the ground, her face  
scarred by its claws. "I am NOT Peace."  
  
"You were." Amelia is persistent. "You were my Peace Justice. My husband, my king. The lord of  
the continent."  
  
"Let's just vaporise it," Vee says, and starts to chant the 'Purify' spell.  
  
"No," Zel stops Vee. "Let them work this out themselves. Let all the tension be straightened out.  
Please. Vee."  
  
"IT can't be my father!" Charity adds in. "My father is not an evil person. He is human, and he  
will never be like this..."  
  
*0*  
  
flashback  
  
Peace stood over the cradle which held his tiny baby daughter inside. Slowly, he touched her  
small fingers. She stared at him with her large purple eyes and cooed.  
  
"Our daughter," Amelia looked at Peace, tiredly. Her face had an inner radiance as she looked at  
the cradle from her bed. "Isn't she pretty?"  
  
Peace nearly smiled. That was the nearest thing to not scowling or looking cold all the time as  
he always did.  
  
"We shall have more children," Amelia informed him. "It will make such a good difference for you.  
We won't be lonely when we are old--"  
  
"No," Peace turned to her, his face cold again. "We shan't. I'm making an exception for her, and  
only her," Peace pointed to his daughter. He carried her and looked at her and nearly smiled  
again.  
  
"But--" Amelia started.  
  
"She shall be called Charity...Charity Peace."  
  
"But isn't your family name..."  
  
"Who cares about my family name? I will call her Charity Peace."  
  
"Alright Peace," Amelia sighed.  
  
*0*  
  
  
"Don't you remember Peace? Don't you remember how you loved Charity. You loved her more than me,"  
Amelia sounds bitter. "You never loved me..."  
  
"Mother?" Charity looks surprised.  
  
"I've always wanted...more children, but...we had...some misunderstanding between each other,"  
Amelia looks at Monthzie. "You never wanted any more children. That was why I adopted Vee as my  
god daughter. You were only obsessed in conquering lands. Don't you remember? And you never came  
back home unless you really had to."  
  
Monthzie stares down at her with its red eyes. "NO."  
  
"When the monsters attack, you weren't there. You hadn't been back home since a month with  
excuse of going on a pilgrimage. No...I knew that something was amiss, but I didn't say  
anything." Amelia stands up slowly, "Why do you hate me? Why do you hate me so much? It's not my   
fault that the people in the kingdom listens to me more than you. I DIDN'T asked to be the most  
powerful person on the continent."  
  
Monthzie swipes Amelia off her feet again, causing more cuts on her face and part of her  
shoulder.  
  
"Amelia!" Gourry shouts and goes to her. "Don't do it," he says. "Please."  
  
"I have to, Gourry. I have to. Or he'll never stop."  
  
"You'll get killed!"  
  
"I will get killed even if I don't try to stop him."  
  
"Amelia..."  
  
*0*  
  
Flashback  
  
Peace stood before the tall man. "What...?" Peace frowned. "What--"  
  
"I will fulfil your every desire," said the man.  
  
"How would you know what is my desire?! You are just a blind priest! Now, get out of your King's  
way!" Peace glared at the man.  
  
"I may have lost my sight, but I know what you really want. You want to be the most powerful  
being. I can make you that."  
  
"If you can, why can't you make yourself not blind?"  
  
"It is a curse that I live with blindness," he replied, leaning on his metal staff. "However, it  
does not affect my powers."  
  
"I don't want to hear your lies anymore. Now get out of my way," Peace ordered.  
  
"If you do change your mind, burnt this, and an army shall come forth for you. And if you drink  
this, you will have magical powers and strength such that you have never seen before," the  
strange red-robed priest pressed a dark stone into Peace's hand. "You will not regret your  
choice."  
  
*0*  
  
"Watch out, the two of you!" Zel calls out as Monthzie swipes at Amelia and Gourry. Gourry leaps  
back, pulling Amelia with him. "Are you alright, Amelia?" Zel asks.  
  
"I...am..." Amelia is breathless. She looks at Monthzie in the eye.  
  
"That's it, I am not taking any of this anymore," Vee says. "I'm going to kill you."  
  
"I am with you," Lina nods her head.  
  
"You are not my father," Charity says. "You are NOT! I will kill you."  
  
"I don't understand, who am I then?" Patriot asks himself.  
  
"You. Are...." Vee glances at him sideways, but says nothing more.  
  
"Let's go, Vee," Charity says. "Light thunder!"  
  
"Purify!" Vee shrieks.  
  
"Dragu Slave!"  
  
"STOP!!!!" Zel shouts, but it is too late. The attacks hit Monthzie and its aftermath is a rubble  
and ashes heaped behind Monthzie--that is what that is left of Monthzie's castle.  
  
"I can't believe this," Lina is shocked. "My dragu slave didn't work..."  
  
"Freaky," Vee comments. "Your dragu slave is really a strong spell, but..."  
  
"NOTHING CAN STOP ME!" Monthzie booms.  
  
"Yes." Amelia says.  
  
"What did you say?" Gourry asks Amelia. The others just looks at her.  
  
"Yes. Yes I can, and I will," Amelia repeats.  
  
"What can you do..." Lina asks.  
  
"You must have faith in her," Zel advises. "I've worked with her for so long, and I believe she  
can do it. I know you can, Amelia."  
  
"Thank you, Zel." Amelia smiles. "Come here, Charity."  
  
Charity walks to her mother hesitatantly.  
  
"Don't worry," Amelia assures her, then looks at Monthzie. "See your daughter, Peace. Aren't you  
proud of her? That she is beautiful, and that she has learnt a lot? She takes after you sometimes  
and sometimes when you were away, I'd swear that I thought it was you that was standing in the  
corridor, not her. If she were to have a short hair, she would look like you..."  
  
"Eww..." Vee gags.  
  
"Come back to us, Peace. I know you want to. I know..." Amelia continues.  
  
*0*  
  
Flashback  
  
Peace looked at the lit window one more time before he rides off. His daughter would be in there,  
weaving again. She always does.  
  
"Someday, I will bring you with me, Charity. I'll make you part of my life, trully," Peace  
thought to himself as he entered the forest.  
  
He felt a sharp pain in his side and he got down from his horse. The pain grows and as he looked  
at his hands, he realised that he had begun to transform.  
  
"About time," he said breathlessly. He had burnt that orb a long time ago. And it had melt into  
a strange silver liquid. The smoke from the burning had morphed into a whole army and there were  
three generals for him. One with green hair, another with blue hair and a third with red hair.  
They were all babes, but they grew at an astonishing speed--faster than a normal human infant  
would.  
  
Recently, as he plotted all the attacks against the kingdom, he drank the liquid. And now, he  
felt his skin ripped and getting all bloody. His skin was getting too tight, he realised, and he  
took his sword and cut himself up. And he got out of his human skin, pulsating with energy. And  
he dropped his sword as he turned away to leave his old life behind.  
  
*0*  
  
The fingers snap once again and Amelia is thrown and pinned onto the ground.  
  
"Peace, please don't fail me..." Amelia pleads with tears in her eyes. "Please come back."  
  
"Amelia, don't waste your time, he is not worthy of your love...or anyone's love."  
  
"Don't say that, Gourry," Amelia looks at him sadly. "He had never loved anyone in his life. He  
just needs to be shown what is love."  
  
"Well, you've given him 18 years and look at what 'love' means to him," Lina loses her temper.  
  
"Lina..." Zel looks sideways at her. "Lina."  
  
"What Zel?" Lina says. "I know, I should give her a chance to snap him out of it, but this is  
really too much."  
  
"I WILL NEVER COME BACK TO YOU..." says Monthzie. "Yes...I am Peace Justice..."  
  
"No! NO!!!!!!!" Charity shouts. "It can't be! It can't be!!! My father..." Charity falls to the  
ground. "My father is never like this...LIAR! LIAR! You are not my father!!!! Purify!!!!!!!!"  
Charity screams and points at him.  
  
Her body glows and is covered with black and bright fire and they twist around her. Charity  
screams as she picks herself up. The fire surges around her.  
  
"No, Charity!" Amelia turns and looks at her daughter. "You can't use that spell without a...Zel!  
Do something."  
  
"I can't!" Zel shouts back. "The spell is out of control without its power point. And looks like  
Charity is the point."  
  
"No!" Amelia cries out.  
  
"Get out of the way, everyone!" Lina yells as she pushes Vee onto the ground.  
  
"Charity!" Vee calls out. She throws her sword at Charity, and amazingly her godsister managed to  
catch the weapon. "POINT at him!!!!"  
  
Charity couldn't hear Vee. She is overwhelmed by the power of the spell that she did not realise  
that the sword is in her hand.  
  
"POINT!!!" Vee yells again from a far.  
  
A dark figure struggles to Charity as the fire rose higher into the sky.  
  
"Who's that!" Lina yells over the roar.  
  
"It's PATRIOT!" someone yells back.  
  
Patriot ignores the heat of the fire and clasps his arms around Charity and his hands on the  
sword. He is getting burnt, but he tries to point the sword at Monthzie. The fire gets too hot  
for him and he falls back onto the ground.  
  
In meantime, Charity continues to scream, her voice rises with the roar of the fire around her.  
  
"Charity..." the monster blinks. "My daughter...my daughter..." his arm extends. "NO!"  
  
"She will die! SHE WILL DIE? Do you hear that, Peace?" Amelia shouts. "Your daughter will die!"  
  
"No, Charity." Peace is startled. "Not Charity. Not the only one I love."  
  
Tears roll down Amelia's cheeks. "Peace..."  
  
The arm grabs Charity's hands and the sword is turned to him. The fire shot out to him in a beam  
and a dome is formed around him.  
  
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Peace says as light overcomes him. "I love you...Charity. I am your  
father, and I love you very much..." He fades away in the fire.  
  
Charity stops glowing and she drops to the ground with the sword in her hands.  
  
"Charity!" Amelia calls out and runs to her daughter. "Charity!" she hugs the limp body. "My  
child."  
  
"She's dead..." Amelia whispers. Everyone looks sad.  
  
"This is the time that I pay back for the deeds that I have done," Patriot crawls towards the  
gang. "Suck my life and give her what's mine. Restore," Patriot chants as he touches Charity's  
hand. And he falls onto the ground, lifeless.  
  
Charity's eyelids flickers open and she looks around. "Mother?"  
  
*0*  
  
"The least we could do is to give him a proper burial," Amelia replies Lina's question. "He gave  
up his life to save Charity."  
  
"Isn't it sad, that he doesn't actually have a family?" Vee comments.  
  
"Yes it is," Lina holds Vee close as she looks at the crystal tomb which contains Patriot.  
  
"Nobody to mourn for him." Vee says. "I wonder, how he came about into the world anyway, since  
Monthzie turned out to be King Peace and is not his father."  
  
"I don't know," Lina replies. "I don't think we'll ever know."  
  
"I'm really sad about the King, my Queen," Vee turns to Amelia. "I'm sorry for you."  
  
"It's okay," tears start to roll down her cheeks again. "At least he finally knows 'love'."  
  
  
  
  
=============================++++++++++++++++The End++++++++++++++++============================= 


End file.
